


Fighting for Family

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Possible sadness, Violence, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to For my Love. The war has ended but that doesn't mean that the danger has passed. Optimus must figure out how to keep his people safe while also raising his family with his mate, Megatron. But each new day brings more news, both good and bad. Can Optimus control the approaching danger? Read and find out. Prime-verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel! I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. And others own their characters. I don't remember who belongs to which person.

Ironhide had been released from the hospital and was on his way to check up on his sparklings. He heard laughter from inside and smiled. He walked in and his smile grew. The triplets were playing with Megatron, the twins clapping at their actions.

"I gowt you now Mewatron," said Skylar.

"Oh no. I've been struck down," said Megatron.

He felt down with a hand on his chest. Skylar jumped up on his chest and laughed. Her siblings held down his arms.

"I'm dying. Is that a light I see? Could this be the end of the fearsome Megatron?" Megatron asked.

"I win. I kwill Mewatron," said Skylar.

"Nope. Now I get to tickle you," said Megatron. He got up and gathered all three in his arms and began to tickle them. "Arr... I've got you now."

"Having fun?" Ironhide asked.

Megatron turned his helm and smiled, nodding once. Ironhide came over and gathered his children into his arms.

"Did you behave for Optimus and Megatron?" asked Ironhide.

"Yes swire," said Ironfrost. "We played games."

"Good. Now your carrier is working late tonight and I have work soon with Optimus. I want you to behave until we come to get you," said Ironhide.

"Ota daddy," said Skylar.

"Good. Megatron, I'll tell you when to bring them home. Grimlock and the other dinobots will watch them," said Ironhide.

"Will do 'daddy'," Megatron teased.

"You're lucky you're bonded to Orion," said Ironhide.

~~~later

"We haven't gotten anything from him yet. He ain't talking for a while," said Ironhide.

"He'll take soon. I can get Soundwave to look into his processor, but only after he delivers. It could be dangerous for him," said Optimus. "Until then, keep high security on him and see if he'll talk in a few days."

"I will Orion," said Ironhide.

Optimus walked out of the jail and walked into a shop. He planned on getting his family something each for the celebration of the war ending. He picked up a few treats and toys to give out. It was going to be a rough celebration if the terrorists decide to attack. He made a plan to keep his family safe for when they did. The humans will be arriving in soon for the celebration. Miko and Jack had gotten together and were planning on a wedding on Cybertron. Optimus thought that it was a great idea and agreed.

He walked the rest of the way home. He opened the door to find Megatron watching a human movie with his siblings cuddled into his side. Optimus put the gifts away in his room and sat next to his mate and put Ironfrost in his lap.

"Ironhide contacted me not that long ago to bring them home. I told him I was going to wait for you to get home to watch the twins," said Megatron.

"Go. I shall feed them and get them to berth. It is getting late," said Optimus.

"Bwe bwe wig wrother," the triplets said.

"Goodbye little ones. I shall see you for the End of War party," said Optimus.

Megatron gathered them up and left outside. The mech transformed around them and flew off. Kup was outside gardening and explaining things to Swoop, who helped him. The dinobot saw his siblings arrive and greeted them.

"I hope I didn't tire them out too much. They still want to hear a story," said Megatron.

"I'll tell them a story before they go to sleep," said Kup. "You can go. I'll help the dinobots take care of them."

"Thank you," said Megatron. "Goodnight. We shall see you at the celebration."

Megatron transformed and decided to check up on Ironhide. What he saw was not good when he went to the weapon specialist's office.

~~~earlier

Ironhide was the only one in the station now. He worked on some reports that needed to get done before he headed home. He contacted Megatron not too long ago to bring them home. Ratchet would be on his way there by now. Ironhide checked the time. It was almost midnight. He still worked on the reports. His door opened and closed. The black mech looked around and spotted a figure standing in a shadowed corner.

"Sorry we're not available right now," said Ironhide. "Come back in the morning."

"Seeker lover," the mech hissed and lunged.

Ironhide did have anytime to react before his helm hit the wall behind him hard. The attacking mech dug in razor sharp claws into Ironhide's chest, ripping out wires, cabling, tubes, and fuses. Ironhide tried to punch the mech off of him, but he couldn't see straight. Everything seemed blurred. He felt himself drop to the floor. The mech who attacked him whispered in his audio.

"Nothing can stop us. All seekers will be destroyed," the mech muttered before leaving.

Ironhide tried to hit the emergency button, but couldn't reach it. He collapsed onto his front, not even noticing his office was a complete mess. He heard the door open again and tried to call out for help, but his voice box glitched. He felt someone gently lift him to lean him against the wall. He could barely hear what the silver blur was saying.

"Hang in there 'Hide. Medics are on their way now," Megatron whispered.

After serval minutes of watching Ironhide try to stay conscious, the medic came in. Breakdown and Knock Out were at Ironhide's side, gently pushing Megatron to the side.

"His spark is weak and he's losing a lot of energon," Breakdown reported.

"Get me three pints of energon hooked up now. It should be enough for us to get him to the hospital for emergency surgery. Get me a stretcher over here. We have to take him in now," said Knock Out. "Breakdown, press down here. It should help stabilize the bleeding. Megatron, do you know what happened?"

"No I don't. I just came to check up on him after dropping his kids off at home," said Megatron.

"Guessing by the mess of this place and the damage, someone is trying to kill him," said Knock Out.

"I'll inform Orion on it. We can have Jazz and Prowl come over to help with the investigation," said Megatron.

"Good. I need you to contact Ratchet and inform him of the situation here. But stay with him. He could do something rash and get in our way," said Knock Out, heaving Ironhide up onto the stretcher and rolling him to the medical transport to get him to the hospital. Megatron quickly was questioned by a few officers on what happened. The silver warlord contacted his mate that he was staying at Ratchet's for the night and would be home as soon as he knew what was going on.

"Megatron what happened?" asked Ratchet. "I got your message."

"Ironhide was attacked. Don't worry he's in good hands right now," said Megatron. "I'm going to stay with you until Ironhide is stable."

"Do we know how did it?" asked Ratchet.

"Sadly no we don't. I just arrived to his office after dropping off the triplets to check up on him. I found him in time. The marks looked fresh. He should be fine," said Megatron. "I have already informed Orion of the situation. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

Ratchet slumped forward in his seat. He put is face in his servos. He just started to cry. Megatron comforted his carrier-in-law the best he could. This mystery was going to be solved, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ironhide!" Ratchet ran into the room with his mate. There was wires snaking in and out of his body. An air mask covered his mouth, forcing air into his body. Knock Out was doing a few scans on the injured mech, making sure things were stable.

"He's in a deep stasis. We won't know when or even if he will ever wake up again," said Knock Out.

"That bad?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm afraid so. Someone obviously wants him dead," said Knock Out. "Whoever did this knows where to hit and how much it takes to keep him silent if he doesn't die. This bot is really smart. It could be anyone."

"Orion and Prowl are working on it now," said Ratchet.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. I've done all that I can for him. Try to get some rest. I'll have someone check up on him regularly," said Knock Out.

"Thank you."

~~~Optimus' house

The com. vid rang and Optimus answered. He greeted his carrier with a sad smile.

"How is he?" asked Optimus.

"He's in a deep stasis. Knock Out isn't sure if he will wake up. Whoever did this knew what they were doing," said Ratchet. "I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks. I need you to check up on your siblings everyday. Grimlock may be the most responsible, but it's the youngest ones I'm worried about. They have school tomorrow. It's their first day."

"I'll make sure they make it there in time. It's the one I went to right?" asked Optimus.

"Yes it is. Near the Hall of Records and the hospital. I'm sure you remember where it is at," said Ratchet. "They get out around two after noon. Take them to your place and help them with their learning. Then they are allowed to watch what they want."

"Alright carrier," said Optimus, hearing the crying of his twins. "I must attend to Hot Rod and Alnilam. I shall speak with you later."

Optimus shut off the connection and grabbed two bottles before feeding his sons. The two drank deeply, enjoying the sweet tasting sparkling energon. When they finished Optimus set them down to sleep. Megatron came in and greeted his mate with a kiss.

"I have to take the triplets to school tomorrow for carrier. He's going to be busy for the next few weeks and will need help," Optimus explained.

"Hmm... I'll watch the twins while you do that. Then I'm meeting up with Prowl and Jazz to help with the investigating the attempted murder of your sire," said Megatron.

"Alright love," said Optimus.

~~~Vos

"Look daddy. We go fly," Array squealed.

The youngest seekerlet flew around his sire's helm while his older two brothers hovered near their uncles.

"I see that Array. You have gotten better at it," said Starscream.

"Yes he is. It'll be a useful skill if _it_ happens," TC hinted.

"Indeed. I just hope it won't come to that," said Starscream.

"Daddy come fly with us," said Flare, the middle child.

"Yeah, uncle Tc and 'Warp showed us how to be a real trine," said Turbine.

"I shall join you. We can even show you a few trine moves," said Starscream.

"Yay!" all three seekerlets cheered.

"You better be ready," said Skywarp.

"Oh I am," said Starscream.

The seekers went outside and the triplets got into formation. The youngest on the right and the middle on the left. The oldest was right in the middle. The three seekerlets flew around in a beginners stage. Starscream smiled. His sons were doing great for a first time together.

"Let us show them now Scream," said Skywarp.

"Alright. Come down boys. Your uncles and I are going to show you how to become masters of the sky," said Starscream.

Once they landed and watched as the older seekers took to the air. The triplets were stunned at seeing how graceful they were while in the air. Their sire seemed to be the best of it all. When they landed, Skywarp leaned on Starscream with a big grin on his face.

"That felt so good. You seem to be better then last time we flew together," said Thundercracker.

"It sure did. He's not only ruler of Vos, but he will always be the ruler of the sky. I haven't seen anyone best him," said Skywarp. "Let's try to keep it that way huh Screamer?"

"Star, it's time," Skyfire called out.

"I'm coming love. Alright you three, behave for your uncles. Carrier and I have to go to Iacon to talk with uncle Megatron and Uncle Optimus," said Starscream. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Alright daddy," said Flare.

Each seekerlet flew up and gave their sire a kiss before waving goodbye to him. Starscream thanked his brothers through their bond, which was even stronger since they were reunited.

~~~Iacon 2 days later

Prowl, Jazz, Starscream, and Skyfire walked into the meeting room with the new members of the High Council. Optimus and Megatron sat at the head of the table with their twins napping in a corner. Optimus nodded to them and motioned for them to sit. They did so and looked to Optimus.

"As you all know we have terrorists threatening the seeker race," Optimus started. "I have recently learned that Ironhide was attacked, even though he was _not_ a seeker. Those responsible for this can be anywhere. As of last night, I received a message from one of the members of this terrorist group."

Optimus pushed a button on the table and static was heard. Then a raspy voice.

_"Listen closely. We will destroy any seeker we find. I shall reveal myself on the night after the celebration. Be prepared or be destroyed. Vos will be last. If you wish for us to stop, then listen to our terms tomorrow night outside of Iacon."_

Optimus stopped the recording. Starscream seemed to grip onto Skyfire's servo. There little ones were in danger.

"I have set up a safe haven for all sparklings and younglings that are seekers. After them will be the older ones. It is located under Vos, deep within Cybertron. There will be defenses to guard them from any danger," said Optimus. "But we are still unsure if anyone else in danger."

"I have the security visual from the attack on Ironhide. The attacker disabled the audio, ensuring that no one will hear what they have to say," said Megatron. He played the clip all the way up to when he called for a medic. The mech was black and looked like he blended in with everything around him, making him very difficult to spot. "Ironhide's condition is critical. Knock Out informed we that we are uncertain if Ironhide will ever wake up again. This mech knew what he was doing and how to do it right."

"I have set out patrols to look out for anything suspicious. My battle computer says that it is 12% sure that we are to find this unknown caller whom sent the message until we meet him, and another 70% that we will not find the members of the organization that wishes all seekers to be destroyed," said Prowl. "There's also a 65% of those not seekers will be attacked if viewed as seeker lovers or friends of seekers. There is no doubt that bots will die if they are not stopped."

"Which is why I have decided that I am going to meet with those who threaten the seeker race. I will be going alone," said Optimus.

"No, I shall go with you. It is my race they are after and I wish to know why. It could mean the lives of my brothers and my sons," said Starscream. "I will be joining whether you like it or not Prime. They must be stopped and I will be part of helping with that."

"Love, you will surely be killed. They're after you and you're race. You are the leader of the seekers. Without you they will force us to surrender," said Skyfire.

"I shall be fine. I have survived the war and any treatment the old High Council forced Megatron to do to me," said Starscream.

"Very well Starscream, but I shall be your guard to ensure that you are safe," said Optimus.

"Thank you Optimus," said Starscream.

~~~ next night... outside of Iacon

Starscream transformed and landed hard on the ground. Optimus also transformed and stood in front of the silver seeker. Three large, black mechs stood not that far away from them. Each bore a symbol on their helm that looked like a moon and sun.

"Stay where you are," the middle mech said.

"I have received your message and wish to listen to your terms to ensure that the seeker race isn't harmed in anyway," said Optimus.

"Ah yes the terms. Well you see we wish for the leader of the seekers to surrender to us for his race's survival," the mech said.

"And what do you plan to do with this leader?" Starscream asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a few torture sessions, ransom, or for someone else," the mech answered. "I wouldn't dare tell you two. You just might refuse."

"Prime, I'm doing it. I'm not risking my race," said Starscream.

"Starscream..."

"No, I am doing it. Tell Skyfire that I love him," said Starscream. "If I surrender, do I have your word that my race will be left alone?"

"You have my full trust. I promise on the spark of Primus and on the Matrix that I shall do no harm to your race," the mech said.

Starscream nodded and stepped towards them. The other two mechs forced Starscream on his knees and servos behind his back. They tied his wrists together and put a skeleton looking brace over his wings. Starscream shrieked at the sudden shock that went through his wings.

"Come, _he_ will be arriving within the week," the mech said.

"Don't forget what I told you Prime," said Starscream.

The seeker disappeared with the mechs into the darkness. Optimus felt his spark sink as he did nothing. But he would do as Starscream said. It was his decision and he would honor it, as much as he didn't enjoy it. The Prime turned around and headed back to Iacon to inform them of the situation.

~~~somewhere on earth- deep ocean

The two bodies of Ratbat and Shockwave started to glow a bright purple. They reformatted and changed, merging into a much larger being. Purple optics seemed to burn with hatred as they looked around. Water swirled around the purple body. It stood well above Grimlock's height, who was the tallest of all of Team Prime. Large, ridged spikes covered the shoulders, helm, knees, chest, and pelvic. Sharp claws clenched tightly, cutting through the surrounding rock like it was nothing. Sharp denta ground together as memories came back.

"I have returned and I shall get the Prime when the two moons and star lines up perfectly. I shall wait the many years to get my revenge of what he did to me," the mech snarled, voice rough and gravelly, keeping a sharp edge and striking fear into anyone's spark.

~~~Iacon- Prime's home

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Skyfire chanted over and over again.

"I truly am sorry Skyfire. Starscream chose to save his race," said Optimus.

"I don't care! They'll kill him! I just know it!" Skyfire shouted, wings shaking with his boiling anger.

"He-"

"Don't. Starscream is gone and you did nothing to stop them," Skyfire growled.

Optimus bowed his helm. Skyfire was right. He did nothing to stop the mechs from taking the seeker. Megatron stayed by his mate's side, not enjoying seeing him guilty for something that couldn't be helped. Skyfire stormed out of the room and to his own. He needed to cool down.

"He's just venting Optimus. He doesn't mean it," Megatron soothed.

"No he's right. I did nothing to stop them from taking Starscream. He told me to let him do it," said Optimus. "I saw it in his optics. He wanted to not only save his race, but his children, mate, and brothers. He showed how much he loved them by sacrificing himself."

"Starscream will survive. He's a strong mech whose been through the Pit and back many times," said Megatron.

"I just hope so. But something else tells me he's in a lot of trouble. Like he's keeping a secret that will soon be revealed," said Optimus.

"Come, it's time for recharge," said Megatron.

"Alright Megatron," said Optimus. "Tomorrow I need to take the triplets to school. You can recharge late."

Optimus laid down and snuggled close to Megatron. The silver mech pulled Optimus closer. Optimus slipped into recharge, waiting for the new day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~dream

_Ratchet dragged his pedes across the floor and slumped down onto the couch. He had lost him. The once bright, blue spark had gone out. Tiny predesteps were followed by larger ones. Ratchet looked towards his children. The triplets climbed up into his lap._

_"Carrier, where's swire?" asked Skylar._

_"He's gone my dear," said Ratchet._

_"Gone? Why? Is he coming back?" asked Ironfrost._

_"No, your sire isn't coming back. He's... his spark went up with Primus," Ratchet answered._

_"Who's Primus?" asked Trailblazer._

_"Let's not talk of this right now. Carrier's tired," Ratchet said._

_The medic moved the triplets and went to his room. He locked the door and too out a cube of the strongest High Grade that Sunstreaker knew how to make. He swallowed a large amout and sat on his berth. He tired so hard to save him._

_"Oh 'Hide," Ratchet whispered, "I wish you were here."_

_scene change_

_"IRONHIDE!"_

_The black mech looked down at his chest. A long knife was embedded really deep, almost to the handle. The large purple mech in front of him smirked. Energon gushed from the wound. Ratchet ran forward, but was tackled down. A heavy frame pressed down on his lower back. Ratchet screamed as the strut of his back snapped. Ironhide looked to the side at his mate before he fell backwards. Ratchet pushed the mech off of him with his struggling body._

_He tried to get to his pedes, but couldn't. He couldn't even feel his legs or anything from the waist down. Fear struck his spark. He was paralyzed. Ratchet pushed the thought away and crawled towards his mate. He could feel him struggling to stay online through the bond. Once he reached the dying mech, he grabbed a servo and placed the other on his chest._

_"R-ratch," Ironhide whispered. "You're hurt."_

_"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," said Ratchet._

_Ironhide chuckled softly. He reached up and cupped Ratchet's cheek. He thumbed the tears away._

_"It's alright Ratch," said Ironhide._

_"No it isn't. You're_ dying _," said Ratchet. "What will I tell our children? Your daddy isn't coming home ever again. He was killed by a psychotic mech."_

_"Well not that way, but tell them the truth. They deserve to know. Have Kup or Orion or Megatron help explain it. I'll miss you and our children, but also the family we've grown into as Team Prime," Ironhide muttered. "And most importantly, I love you all."_

_Ratchet slumped forward from the pain and passed out. Ironhide rested a servo on his mate's back. His spark guttered out. Ratchet woke up again when he felt himself lifted and rolled somewhere. He saw Knock Out, Breakdown, and First Aid wheeling him to an operation room._

_"Knock... Out," Ratchet whispered._

_"Shh... don't talk. We'll take care of you," the red medic said._

_"And 'Hide?" asked Ratchet._

_"He's gone. Died before we got there," said Breakdown._

_"Starscream is also here. He was the one that called us," said First Aid. "Now rest. We'll take care of your injuries."_

_~~~end dream_

Ratchet opened his optics and sat up, stretching his aching back. He glanced over at his mate, placing a kiss on his forehelm before leaving to his shift.

~~~at school

"Do you have to go wig wrother?" asked Skylar.

"Yes I do," said Optimus.

"Can we see swire after you pwick us up?" asked Ironfrost.

"Yes we can go visit sire. Maybe you three can help wake him up," said Optimus. "Go on. I'll be back to pick you up later on."

"Bye wig wrother," Trailblazer said.

"Goodbye little ones," said Optimus.

The triplets ran inside of their classroom. The teacher came out and closed the door. She was pink with a few green highlights.

"Good morning Starlite," Optimus greeted.

"Morning Prime. I heard what happened to your sire. Is he alright?" asked Starlite.

"He is in a deep stasis. Knock Out isn't sure if he will wake up," said Optimus.

"I'm sure he will. He has wonderful children," said Starlite before leaving to teach the class.

Optimus hummed and left to go meet his mate. Kup was watching the twins for a the day while they figured out what was going on with the terrorists. It was a tough puzzle to solve and could take weeks.

~~~hospital

"Come on Soundwave, do one more big push for me," said Ratchet. "Just one more and she'll be here."

Soundwave grunted in pain as he gave one last big push. The sparkling slipped out of his valve and into Ratchet's waiting servos. The medic cleaned off the sparkling before wrapping her up in a blanket and handing her to her creator while he cleaned up.

"She's a healthy femme," said Ratchet.

"She's beautiful Blaster," Soundwave whispered. "Look, she has your optics."

The little femme indeed have her sire's optics. The were a bright blue glow. Her face was a soft grey. The rest of her body was blue/black with yellow highlights.

"Her name shall be Serenade," said Blaster.

"Perfect," said Soundwave.

"An excellent name Blaster. It suites her well," said Ratchet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi swire," Skylar said, sitting next to her sire's arm with her siblings.

"We miss you," said Ironfrost.

"Yeah. And school is great," said Trailblazer.

"Hope you wake up soon," said Skylar.

"Carrier misses you a lot. He cries and sometimes locks himself up in his room and makes weird noises that sounds like he's hurt and drinks this light purple energon that is hidden in the cupboard," said Trailblazer. "So you have to wake up soon."

Optimus was quite startled with what Trailblazer had just said. His carrier was drinking and... um yeah, private things. He would have to talk to him about that. He wondered if the dinobots or even Kup knew what was going on. His carrier walked in and Optimus motioned for his siblings to go with First Aid, who stood outside the door. The medic assistant took them to go get some energon. Optimus turned back to his sire and sat next to him.

"Please wake up soon sire. They are learning so much. Skylar misses you the most. She's sure your little femme," said Optimus. "I miss you also. Hot Rod and Alnilam have gotten curious about the world around them. I plan on taking them to Earth when they are older for a family vacation. I plan on bringing all of Team Prime and the former Decepticons. The humans will be there and I hope that you are awake when that happens. I love you sire."

Optimus sat up straight and faced his carrier.

"Trailblazer said some... things that are concerning to me," said Optimus.

"And what would those be?" asked Ratchet.

"She said that you lock yourself in your room and... self-service yourself, and that it sounds like you are hurting yourself. And drinking High Grade? You're around sparklings and you're drinking," said Optimus.

"So what? It's my life and I'm a whole lot older than you. I can drink if I like to," said Ratchet.

"Yes but it could mean that you will do and say some unforgivable things. I will not risk that. I will be taking my siblings until you have controlled this. It is for their own safety, and your own," said Optimus.

"You can't do that," Ratchet scoffed.

"Yes I can. I will keep them safe until you are in a stable form. I will also being sending someone for you to be talking to," said Optimus. "No more arguments. I must do this, no matter what you say or do."

"Fine. Do whatever the Pit you want. See if I care," said Ratchet. "But I don't want to be seeing you again."

Optimus felt hurt. His spark stung with rejection. That's what his creators had said before throwing him out onto the streets. He didn't say or do anything but leave the room. He took the triplets and let to his home. Megatron greeted him after putting the twins asleep. He noticed the pained, sad face of his mate when he sat the triplets in front of the T.V. Megatron told them to stay put and that they would be back soon. Then he took his mate outside.

"Orion what's wrong?" asked Megatron.

"Ratchet said... some things to me. He has been self servicing himself and drinking High Grade. I told him that I would be taking the triplets until he could control himself. I also said that I would be sending him someone to talk to so that they can help him mentally. Then he told me that he never wanted to see me again," Optimus spilled out.

"Oh Orion. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably drunk," said Megatron.

"No he wasn't. He was himself. It hurt so much. Those were the exact words my creators told me before dumping me on the streets," said Optimus. "It's a disaster. I've got to deal with the terrorists, Starscream surrendering himself to them, taking the triplets to school, picking them up, making sure that things are still in order, check up on each city, fill out reports, take care of the twins, making sure that sire is going to wake up, just so much more going on."

"I know love, I know. It's a lot but we'll get through it together. I promise," Megatron whispered in his audio before gently licking and kissing it.

Optimus felt better. He had just hoped that his carrier didn't mean it. They went back inside to spend time with the triplets.

~~~government base- Earth

The large purple mech smashed through jets and carriers. He went to a hanger wall and created a dark purple, glowing blade. Slowly he carved into the cement wall before leaving. There was no doubt that the humans would send it to Cybertron' to the Prime.

~~~next day, Optimus' office

Optimus was busy filling out reports when he got a live message. He accepted the request and Agent Fowler appeared on the screen. He did not look please at all.

"Prime we have a problem here," said Fowler.

"And what would that be Agent Fowler?" asked Optimus.

A picture popped up of the ruined base and the carved wall.

"This happened not too long ago. Reports show that a large purple robot came in and started to destroy the base before carving in a message to a hanger wall and leaving," said Fowler.

Optimus read the carving carefully. It was a bit hard to make out with the slightly blurred picture.

_I'm coming for you Prime. My followers and I shall wait when the two moons and star line up. Be prepared to face your doom._

_G._

Optimus continued to stare at the image.

"I have doubts that your planet is in trouble. This robot is coming after me, so he must be of Cybertronian origin. Inform me if more of these attacks happen, but I don't think they will," said Optimus.

"Will do Prime. I'll see you at the celebration," said Fowler and signed off.

Optimus pondered on the message that was engraved for him. The next time the two moons and the star line up wouldn't be for another three years at least. Something must of been happening on that day. Something important to the unknown mech. He finished his reports and checked the time. it was time to go pick up the triplets from school.

Optimus walked out and transformed before heading to the school. He went into the transformation lot and went into root mode, waiting patiently for his siblings to get out. The bell rang and sparklings and younglings of all ages and sizes came pouring out like a flooded dam. His siblings ran straight to him and latched onto his legs.

"Hi wrother," said Skylar. "Can we go see swire?"

"I'm afraid not little one. Your carrier and I got into a fight yesterday and he said some things to me. I'm giving him some space to clear his mind of things," said Optimus, mostly telling the truth.

"Ota wrother," said Skylar. "Let's go. We're hungry and I want to see Megatron."

"Alright, move back while I transform. And remember to put your safety belts on," said Optimus.

"We will," said Trailblazer.

Optimus got down and transformed into his Earth semi alt. mode. The triplets scrambled in and buckled up. Optimus headed out and to avoid his public fans, he took a rarely used way. Screams of fear and pain made the semi screech to a sudden stop. Optimus softly ordered his siblings out and transformed.

"Stay over there you three. I'll check things," said Optimus, his blaster and blade drawn.

The red and blue Prime walked towards some buildings when the screams came again. He ran towards the source and found a shocking scene. A youngling was pinned up to a wall by two mechs. A femme raked small blades that came from her fingertips down his already abused wings. His cries for help went unanswered. The femme laughed and started to choke him. The two other mechs stepped away, letting the youngling fall to his knees while he was still being choked. His frame went limp. Optimus had to stop it.

"Step away from him now," Optimus commanded.

The three looked startled and suddenly very afraid. They had been caught by the Prime. The femme let go and stumbled away behind the mechs. The other mech fell to the ground, coughing and gulping in deep breaths of air.

"Now tell me, why were you harming him?" Optimus asked harshly, weapons down but ready to be used.

"I-I-I-I-I... he... we," the femme stuttered.

"I'm taking all three of you into the police. They will deal with you," said Optimus. "Don't even try to run away. I will catch you."

The three younglings trembled from where they stood. They started to cry, not wanting to go to jail. Optimus called in Prowl and Jazz as he approached the injured seeker. The seekerling shook hard with pain. Optimus laid a gentle servo on his shoulder, making him scream and pull away, but regretting it. His wings were heavily damaged and his chest was cracked open, showing his dimmed spark.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you. I wish to help you," said Optimus.

"N-no," the seekerling said. "You'll j-just hurt me."

"I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help you," said Optimus. "Now what's your name?"

"Photon," the seekerling said.

"Well Photon, I'm going to take you to a special friend on mine to help you," said Optimus.

Prowl and Jazz drove up and had the triplets following them. They ran up to their brother and Prowl cuffed the three crying younglings together. Jazz soothingly talked to Photon to get him to talk a bit about what happened. Photon didn't want to talk about it and Jazz respected that.

"Let's take them in Jazz. You can get them to talk," said Prowl.

"Aright," said Jazz.

Prowl dragged the younglings away. Optimus gently picked up the injured seeker and cradled him close to his chest. Optimus guessed he was about 9 or 10 in human years. His siblings followed closely, not asking about the seeker. Optimus walked all the way to the hospital, contacting Knock Out to be prepared for an injured patient.

"What happened to him Prime?" asked Knock Out when he arrived.

"He was attacked by three other younglings. Jazz and Prowl are taking care of them now," Optimus answered, then looked down at the seeker in his arms. "This is my special friend I was talking about. He's going to take good care of you. I promise. And when you are all better, I will take you home with me and we can talk then."

"Alright," said Photon. "What do I call you?"

"You may call me Optimus," the Prime answered.

"Can I call you carrier instead?" asked the seekerling innocently.

Optimus smiled warmly and nodded his head. "Yes you may Photon. I would love it if you did."

"Alright," said Photon, slipping into recharge.

"Contact me when he is better Knock Out. I'm going to have Kup look after the triplets so that I can speak with Megatron alone," said Optimus.

"Go Prime. I'll take care of him for you," said Knock Out.

Optimus nodded and set the injured seekerling down on the gurney that was next to the red medic. He looked at him when Knock Out took him back to get working on fixing his injures. He wondered why he was attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron and Optimus arrived at the hospital. They stared down at Photon with love. The seekerlet was still sleeping, an energon drip connected to his arm.

"He's so perfect Optimus," said Megatron.

"Yes he is," Optimus agreed.

Knock Out knocked softly and motioned for the pair to speak with him in private. They went to his office down the hall.

"He's been abused and neglected," said Knock Out. "I've found various other injuries to him other than his damaged throat tubing and wings from today. And all he's had was recycled energon in very little amounts."

"Just like me," Optimus said. "History just enjoys to repeat until we learn our lesson. Find out who his creators are from an energon sample. I'll get Prowl and Jazz to do a search in their house, find evidence of abuse and neglect."

"I would do so. He needs some love right now. He has a processor glitch that cannot be fixed. It will cause him a lot of difficulty in his life. I will make some special energon for him. He's allergic to the other stuff. I would give him a few weeks here to ensure that his wings heal properly," said Knock Out. "You're free to visit him at any time."

"Thank you Knock Out," said Megatron.

"One more thing. How is carrier doing?" asked Optimus.

"Well he's drinking himself crazy and he can't seem to release some stress through self interface. But I'm sure if... when Ironhide wakes up, he'll be 'punished' good if you know what I mean," said Knock Out. "He says that you aren't welcome here, but as next CMO, I've overruled that order. He's just not himself right now."

"I see. Thank you for your assistant," said Optimus.

Knock Out hummed in agreement and got to working on some patient files. Megatron and Optimus went back to the seekerlet, seeing as he was awake now. Photon beamed up when he saw Optimus come in. Optimus scooted a chair closer and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on the berth.

"How are you feeling Photon?" asked Optimus.

"I'm feeling better. I've never felt like this before," said Photon.

"That's good. Now my friend is making you a certain energon. You can only have this energon as you are allergic to the other ones. Keep a cube on you at all times for when we take you home with us," said Optimus.

"That would be nice. I've never had this kind of care shown to me," said Photon quietly.

"Photon, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

"Well ever since I've been sparked, I've been abused by my creators. They wanted a perfect sparkling with no flaws. They found out that I had this glitch and that's when it happened. It's been like this for years, mainly during the Great War until it ended and we moved here. They come home and they beat me before fragging each other and making me watch. Then they threw me out saying that I was too much of a burden," Photon explained. "I was always pushed away and had recycled energon that I found. The other three you saw were the neighborhood bullies. They claimed to have ruled everyone and everything. If you didn't do what you were told, you got punished. They told me to put on 'an arousing display' and I refused. Then they took me away and started to beat me. Then you saved me."

"Then it is fortunate that I saved you. They would of killed you had I not came in time. You don't have to worry about them anymore. I've got two of my other friends taking care of them right now," said Optimus. "And we'll take care of your creators too. You know what? I'll tell you a little secret."

Photon moved closer and put his servos in his lap. Megatron moved behind his mate and rested a servo on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I was thrown out by my creators too because I have an illness that makes me glitch hard. They didn't like that and just threw me out. Then a nice mech took me in with his mate and adopted me. Later on in my life I became the Prime," said Optimus.

"Whoa. That's so cool. Without that mech, you won't of been here today to save me," said Photon.

"Indeed."

"Who's this behind you carrier?"

Megatron was startled to hear the youngling call his mate his carrier. Already he felt like this was his son.

"This is my mate, Megatron," said Optimus. "He won't hurt you. If anything he will love you as if I was the one who sparked you."

Photon smiled and hugged both of them. He felt a strange feeling in his spark. It felt good. It was his first time feeling what real love was.

~~~hidden location

"I'm back," the mech growled.

"Welcome back Galvatron. I take it that you had a nice journey?" asked the black mech.

"Indeed I did Axel. Did you get the seeker?"

"Yes. He is in the brig now, all prepped and stuff."

"Excellent. You shall get rewarded for this."

Axel bowed and followed the large purple mech. He knew that it was just Shockwave and Ratbat combined with Unicron. But Shockwave was dead and Ratbat was somewhat there. He also knew that Ratbat still wanted to get Optimus Prime to give to his master and be rewarded with being the ruler of galaxies. Unicron had the strong power to control those who he wanted to. Ratbat was sadly too far gone to change his mind about following the Dark God. Now he paid a hefty price. Shockwave had followed Ratbat blindly and didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Starscream was huddled up in a corner, wings shaking with coldness. He kept thinking to himself about all the things they were going to do to him. Rape was the first thing that he always thought off. Then slow and painful death. He heard the approaching mechs and curled up tighter. His spark froze when he saw dark purple optics staring in his red ones.

"Hello little seeker," the mech said.

"Unicron," Starscream whispered in fear.

~~~few weeks later

"Alright, we are here to do a search of the house," said Prowl, holding up a warrant.

"What are you looking for? There isn't anything here," a red seeker said.

"Firestorm quiet. Don't upset the police," said a smaller green seeker.

"I know what I'm doing Seehek," said Firestorm.

Prowl looked with Jazz in each room. They found a few barbed chains and energon covered cuffs and small wing cuffs. They got them all and arrested the two.

"What do you think you're doing?" Firestorm demanded.

"You both are under arrest. We have found evidence of things used to abuse a small child. Anything you say can and will be held against you," said Prowl.

~~~hospital

Optimus held his arms out in front of him, palms up. Photon wobbled as he walked with his newly repaired wings and thrusters in his pedes. He walked towards Optimus and landed into his servos. Optimus lifted him up and praised him. Megatron was at home with the twins and triplets while also getting things ready for the seekerlet. They had received word from Jazz that they found evidence that Photon was indeed abused. The creators were going to be held on trail a few days after the celebrations. Optimus was glad and looked towards Knock Out.

"I believe he's ready now," said Knock Out.

"Let's take you to your new home shall we?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," Photon agreed.

"Good," said Optimus.

"I shall be sending a supply of energon over to your place for him," said Knock Out. "It will arrive sometime today."

"Thank you Knock Out," said Optimus.

"Thanks," said Photon.

"You're both welcome. Now go home," said Knock Out.

Optimus picked up his 'son' and walked out the doors. He transformed and took the mechling home. Photon's optics went huge when he saw how much better Optimus' home was to his own. Megatron welcomed them and showed Photon around and to his room.

"This is all mine?" asked Photon, looking around his room.

"Yes it is," said Megatron.

Photon ran to the window, which was pretty much a wall. He looked out to see the setting sun along with a shining crystal garden below. The sky invited the seeker to drink in the view.

"This is so awesome," said Photon. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," said Optimus. "I have reports I have to fill out and see about adopting you when the trail is over with. Megatron will be available if you need anything."

Opitmus walked back to the main room with his mate and 'son' following when a knock was heard at the door. Megatron answered it and saw a tall red and maroon mech standing there with a smaller green femme.

"Does Optimus Prime live here?" the mech asked.

"Yes. Why?" Megatron questioned.

"Oh well first let me introduce ourselves. I'm Hyller and this is my mate Geme," the mech said.

"Come in. I shall go get him," said Megatron.

The two came in and waited patiently. Megatron got his mate and pulled him to the two new bots before leaving with Photon. Optimus glared at the two in his home.

"Orion Pax. Been a long time. Did you miss us?" Hyller asked.

"Not one bit. You left me and another took me in," said Optimus.

"Well you see about that. We wanted you to do something great and you have. You became Prime and ended the war," said Hyller.

"You both are strangers to me. Now please leave," Optimus said.

"That's no way to treat your creators now is it Orion?" asked Geme.

"You are not my creators. Not anymore you aren't," said Optimus. "You lost me the second you threw me out because I was really ill. Now I won't ask again. Please get out."

Hyller growled and stomped out with his mate behind him. He was going to get his son back, no matter what. And he knew how to do that.

"Come Geme," said Hyller, "I know where to go to get our son back."

~~~hospital

"Go home Ratchet. You aren't fit for work," said First Aid.

"I am too fit," Ratchet slurred from his desk.

"Please sir. You're drunk and can't do anything right now. You've been staring at that datapad for hours now," First Aid reasoned.

Ratchet got up and marched right over to his assistant, optics dark with how drunk he was. First Aid was backed up into the wall. Ratchet, for some reason, had a scalpel in his servo and jabbed it right into First Aid's shoulder seam, damaging it and leaving it limply hanging. Ratchet turned back with another one in his servo and continued with his task, which was actually carving into his desk.

"Go away Aid. I don't need you telling me what to do," said Ratchet.

First Aid huffed an opened the door, saying one last thing before leaving. "I don't see what Ironhide saw in you. It's also no wonder why Optimus is taking care of the triplets on top of all his other work. You are just so sparkles right now. Ironhide would be disappointed seeing you like this."

Ratchet rested his helm on his desk. His processor was all hazed with all the drinking he's been doing. He wanted Ironhide there to help him stop. Or even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He hardly remembered the argument he had with Optimus. First Aid was right. Ratchet got up and headed home late that night. He needed a good rest and maybe things will be better in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~a few days later

"Come here mechling," the judge said.

Photon nervously went up to femme sitting down in a high platform. He glanced once at his creators before looking away. His optics shifted to Optimus, Megatron, and Knock Out, who stood on the other side. The seekerlet went up to the judge and stared at her.

"What happened while you were with your creators?" asked the judge.

"Well Miss Jelleke, I was..."

Photon told the story with a slightly trembling voice. He could feel his creators gaze burning into his spark from behind him. Jelleke listened closely, not sensing one bit of falseness.

"Thank you Photon," said Jelleke.

Photon smiled and went back to Optimus' side, standing between the two mates.

"Knock Out, what was the condition of Photon when he was brought into you?" the femme asked.

"Well you see Prime came to me after stopping a few younglings from killing him. I found more than just what was inflicted on him that day. I found signs of neglect and abuse. He was beaten in various ways and his processor was traumatized by whatever was seen and done. I have brought his medical report with me to for evidence that he was indeed abused," said Knock Out, handing the report over.

"I needn't see anymore. Optimus Prime, Megatron, are you both willing to adopt Photon and care for him in all ways?" asked Jelleke.

"Indeed we are," said Megatron, placing a large servo on Photon's shoulder.

"Then he is now yours. Take well care of him," said Jelleke, smiling at the couple.

"Thank you Jelleke. He will have a good life," said Optimus.

Photon cheered and jumped onto Megatron, hugging closely. Optimus hugged the seekerlet also, glad that he was now his son. Photon laughed and had a large smile on his face. His creators growled from their spot. The silver, black, and light blue-green seekerlet snuggled into Megatron's chest, purring with happiness.

"I'll go pick up the little ones. See you at home love," said Optimus.

"Alright. Don't be too long," said Megatron.

"I won't," said Optimus.

~~~000

Optimus pulled up to Kup's house and transformed. Swoop was playing with Skylar while the other two triplets helped Kup in his garden up front. Hot Rod and Alnilam were being fed by Sludge and Slag. Grimlock however was busy kissing a black femme who had golden specks all over her frame. Snarl managed to snap a few photos of the two.

"Greetings Kup. How were they today?" asked Optimus, walking up to the blue-green bot.

Kup smiled and stood up.

"They were great helpers. Grimlock not so much though," said Kup.

"I see. Who is the femme with him?" asked Optimus.

"That's Nightstar. She's a teacher over at the school near the Hall. Grimlock met her while picking up the triplets the one time. Now they can't keep their servos off each other," the old mech explained.

"I'm surprised actually. Grimlock isn't one for showing love and affection much," said Optimus.

"So how did the trail go?"

"We won. Photon is now our son."

"I'll have to come over one of these days to visit him."

"Indeed old friend. He is remarkable. I have him signed up for school. He starts in a few days," Optimus said proudly.

"I'm sure he will do great. You and Megatron must be proud of him so far. I'll swing by in a few days. I've got gardening and things to do," said Kup.

"We shall see you then. Come along little ones. It's time to head back," said Optimus.

"But wrother, we were having fun," Skylar whined.

"I know but I have to get back home. And if you behave well enough we will go see sire," said Optimus.

"Ota wrother. We'll come home," said Ironfrost. "Bye-bye."

"See ya later kid," said Kup.

Optimus gathered his sons into his arms and his siblings got into him when he transformed. Optimus headed home after stopping real quick to pick up some treats. His siblings questioned him, but the Prime didn't say anything. The triplets ran inside and easily found Megatron sitting at the table with a cube of energon in front of him. Megatron smiled and gathered them in his arms.

"Hi Mewgatron," said Skylar. "Did you miss us?"

"Yes I did," said Megatron. Optimus came up and kissed his mate. "Welcome home love."

"Where is he?" asked Optimus.

"He's taking a shower," answered Megatron. "He seems really excited to be joining us."

"That's good. I'm going to take the triplets to visit sire. Can you watch the twins? I want him to meet his grandsire," said Optimus.

"I can do that love. It's time to feed them and get them to berth," said Megatron, taking his sons into his arms, tickling them.

"Sire, is carrier home?" asked Photon, coming out of the washracks.

"I'm home Photon," said Optimus. "Come, I wish for you to meet a few bots today."

Photon came out, all shiny and clean. His optics shined brightly. The triplets greeted him with hugs. Optimus lead the younger ones out the door and transformed for them to get in. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Knock Out greeted them on his way out the door, Highturn in his arms and Breakdown behind him.

"I'll see you later Prime. It's time for Highturn to get to sleep. He's got school in the morning," said Knock Out.

"Alright. We're going to visit sire real quick before getting these ones to berth," said Optimus.

"So I take it you won?" asked Breakdown.

"Indeed we did. Photon is now my son," said Optimus. "That energon is really helping him. I must thank you again for that Knock Out."

"It's my duty. Now go visit 'Hide. He's getting better. His chances of waking up are increasing as the days pass," said Knock Out.

Optimus smiled at the news and lead the younglings to his sire's room. Ironhide indeed looked better. His brainwave activity increased slightly, enough to notice. Optimus put his siblings up and they started talking to their sire. Photon looked unsure of what to do. He never seen an ill or injured bot before. Optimus understood and knelt down next to his son.

"Carrier, who's that?" asked Photon.

"That is my sire, your grandsire. He was attacked by a bot and was put into a deep stasis. But with us visiting him, he can wake up soon," said Optimus. "He'll love to meet you. Even if he isn't awake, he can still hear you."

"Alright," said Photon, climbing up on the berth. He looked at Ironhide before scooting a bit closer. "Hi grandsire. I'm your new grandchild. My name is Photon. Optimus and Megatron fought to adopt me when Optimus found me on the streets. I would really like to know you better."

Ironhide shifted a bit, as if trying to wake up. Optimus' intakes hitched, hoping that his sire would wake up. Photon took it as a good sign and continued to talk.

"Skylar, Ironfrost, and Trailblazer are really awesome. I like to play with them when carrier or sire brings them home from school. I'll be starting school soon too. I'm honestly a bit nervous, but I want to go. I've never really been in a school. I learned from being on the streets while I looked for energon or a place to stay. I got my own room too. It's nice to be loved and feel safe," said Photon. "I hope that you wake up. Carrier says you are awesome. Sire is also hoping to see you awake. I know I only met you a few minutes ago, but you seem like you will give me love also."

Ironhide groaned and moved again. He struggled to open his optics. Photon smiled and backed away. Optimus moved to his sire's side, bring up a chair to sit in. He gripped his sire's servo and gave it a light squeeze.

"Come on sire, you can do it. I know it is difficult, but you need to wake up. Carrier will be happy to know that you are awake. Keep fighting and come back to us," said Optimus. Ironhide groaned again and tried to unshutter is optics. "That's it. You're almost there. Just a bit more sire. Please for all of us."

Ironhide's optics opened and dimly stared up at his son's face. Optimus smiled and a few tears escaped. Ironhide also smiled behind the air mask and gripped his son's servo with his weak one.

"Orion," Ironhide croaked out.

"I'm here sire. And so are your youngests," said Optimus.

Ironhide looked down at his side, seeing four younglings sitting there. Big smiles grew on each of their faces. Optimus got up to go get First Aid. He had to know that his sire was awake. Skylar was the first to latch onto her sire's chest, hugging him tightly. The other two joined her and two black arms wrapped around them, hugging them close. Photon smiled, but didn't know what to do. He just sat their and waited for his carrier to come back. Ironhide saw and motioned for him to join them.

"Hello Photon," said Ironhide.

"You... you heard me?" asked Photon.

"Of course I did. I heard everything since being in deep stasis," said Ironhide, taking off the air mask to better talk. "I also need to talk to your carrier. He's in trouble."

"Yes he is. He yelled at wrother," said Ironfrost.

"I'll speak to him when he arrives," said Ironhide. "And I'll make sure he never does that again."

"Good," said Trailblazer. "Family has been a mess."

Optimus walked back in with First Aid, who had a patch on his shoulder. He checked out Ironhide and found him completely healthy. He gave the black mech a cube of mid-grade energon to drink. Ironhide took it with a nod and drank it slowly.

"It's good to have you awake sire," said Optimus.

"Same here Orion. Thanks for that last bit of motivation that I needed," said Ironhide. "Tomorrow Imma gonna give your carrier a good talking to. Whatever he said to you was not right."

~~~next day

Optimus waited patiently for his siblings to get out of school. They had a bit longer before they got out. Soon enough younglings filed out and Optimus greeted his siblings. He had Photon with him. They wanted to go visit Ironhide again.

"I must stop by Kup's home first," said Optimus.

When they got to the older mech's home, they were greeted warmly. Kup was gardening again and was glad to hear that Ironhide was awake. Photon met Kup and was glad to meet him. After a bit, Optimus told the dinobots that Ironhide would be returning home soon. They were excited, or at least the four paying attention. Grimlock kept stroking and kissing Nightstar, who returned the gestures.

Ironhide was glad for his family to visit him again. He got to know Photon better. Ratchet still hadn't came to visit them, but Ironhide knew that he was still working. Knock Out and Breakdown were surprised to see him awake already. But that wasn't really the point. Photon was a gifted seekerlet and was able to help get him awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Ironhide was being released today after he's been awake for a few days. Knock Out was really impressed by how much he healed while in deep stasis. The triplets went back to living with their creators, but still visiting their big brother. Ironhide kept teasing Grimlock when he found out that he fell in love and couldn't keep his servos to himself.

"I'm home," Ironhide announced.

The dinobots ran up and greeted him with a hug. Well except for Grimlock, who just waved at him and then went back to giving his femme attention. Ironhide smacked Grimlock across the helm and glared at him.

"That's all I get? I hear that you can't keep your servos off of that femme," said Ironhide. "There's more important things then smooching her to death."

"Me Grimlock not smooch pretty femme to death. Me Grimlock bond with her soon," said Grimlock. "Me have every right."

"Whatever," Ironhide muttered. "Where's your carrier?"

"In his room. Him been drinking and isolating," said Swoop.

"I'll have to go take care of that, now won't I?" asked Ironhide. "The triplets will be over soon. Watch them while I take care of your carrier."

Ironhide quietly went into his room. He found Ratchet passed out on the berth, a cube of High Grade in his servo. Ironhide took the cube and put some stasis cuffs on his mate. The medic stirred awake and was surprised to find his servos cuffed together and a blindfold over his optics.

"I hear you've been very naughty while I was gone," Ironhide whispered, sending shivers down Ratchet's back.

"Ironhide," Ratchet gasped out when his throat tubing was nipped rather harshly.

"Imma gonna have to punish you now," said Ironhide.

~~~unknown location

"Your spark is remarkable," said Unicron.

Starscream tried to close his chestplates, but a device was keeping them open. He whimpered as his golden and blue spark was stroked.

"It will be perfect for my plan for when I confront the Prime," said Unicron. "Such a precious thing. So delicate and fragile. Too bad it isn't immortal."

Starscream's thoughts raced wildly. He was going to be used for something, and his unique spark had something to do with it. Unicron raked his claws over the pulsing orb, leaving a few scars. Starscream bit back a cry of pain. His spark let off small sparks when the claws left. His slim body slumped forward and he breathed heavily. Unicron closed the chestplates and left the cell. Starscream pulsed over to his mate, receiving love in return. His children also sent love and worry over to him. He reassured them that things were going to be fine.

"I shall return to you," Starscream whispered into the silent air.

~~~Optimus' home, washracks

Optimus heaved up more energon. After drinking a cube after getting home, he felt the strong need to purge. He raced past his worried mate and son to go purge. His arms shook with effort as they held him up. Megatron came in and rubbed his mate's back. Optimus wiped away a bit of energon from his mouth.

"You finished love?" asked Megatron.

"I believe so," said Optimus. "I do not know what could of caused this."

"I'll take you to Knock Out. He will find out what is wrong," said Megatron.

~~~hospital- later

"Well I have good news for you both," said Knock Out.

"What is so good?" asked Megatron.

"Well Optimus is sparked with twins," the red sports car announced. "From the scans, they are as healthy as they can be."

"Twins," Optimus breathed out. "Megatron, we're going to have twins again."

"Indeed. Thank you Knock Out," Megatron said. "Come, Photon must know of this joyous news."

Optimus got home and Photon was informed. The seekerlet jumped up and down. He couldn't wait to have more siblings to love and care for. Optimus went to berth early so that the twins could grow right in his body. Plus the side affects were already kicking in. Megatron stayed up and helped Photon with his homework before watching a show with him after putting the twins down to berth.

~~~ next day

"Twins huh?" Kup said. "That's great you two. What do you think they will be?"

"I am hoping for femmes honestly," said Optimus.

"Another mech wouldn't hurt either," said Megatron. "He's only a few weeks sparked."

"Well better go inform everyone else," said Kup. "Maybe that will get Grimlock's attention."

Sadly, Grimlock only congratulated his brother before getting back to his femme. Optimus heard Megatron growl under his breath, something about the dinobot being love-struck hard. Ironhide agreed with a booming laugh. The triplets smiled and hugged their brother and Megatron. Ratchet stood off to the side, having finally stop the drinking. He felt like he didn't deserve Optimus' presence right now; not after what he did to him.

"Carrier, I have already forgiven you," said Optimus.

Ratchet smiled and thanked his son. He felt better and snuggled up to Ironhide, having missed him for months. Optimus left when he started to get hungry and moody. Megatron bought him a few rust sticks and took him home.

~~~3 months later

Optimus' stomach extended nicely. But his mood had darkened. The twins were kicking him in his lower back and his tanks, making him purge. Megatron would calm them by stroking his stomach and through a slightly rough interface. Optimus enjoyed those times, but it had gotten all over Cybertron that he was with sparklings. He didn't enjoy being hounded upon each time he went out into public.

"How is the search for Starscream?" asked Skyfire over the vid. com.

"We haven't found him yet. I'm sure we will soon enough," said Optimus.

"Alright. Inform me when he comes up," said Skyfire before signing off.

"We'll find him love," said Megatron.

"I just hope it will be in time," said Optimus.

~~~4 weeks later

Photon waited patiently for his sire to come pick him up. He was running late, but Photon didn't mind waiting. There was still plenty of parents and children around to keep away the lonely feeling. A black car showed up and the mech transformed. He looked down at Photon before grabbing him and transforming, keeping the youngling in his alt. mode. Parents were calling the police, protecting their own children, or running into the school to inform the head leader of what just happened. The black mech drove off with a panicking Photon inside of him.

~~~Optimus' home

Optimus heard the vid. com. go off and answered it. The school principal showed up, looking concerned and hesitant to tell anything.

"Granite, what is the matter?" asked Optimus.

"It's about Photon. He was just kidnapped on school grounds," said Granite, his blue eyes shining dully, matching his tan and green paintjob.

"What? Do we know who?" asked Optimus.

"No we don't. We have police coming to check out the security cameras and ask the witnesses questions," said Granite.

"Megatron should be there. I'm sure he will help, as I cannot leave my home without being swarmed by the public and news bots," said Optimus, sadness lacing his words.

"We'll find the mech who did this," Granite said. "Don't stress out too much. It will harm the sparklings."

Granite signed off and Optimus rubbed his optics. His son was just stolen. But who would steal his son?

~~~school

Megatron transformed and landed with a thud on the ground. There was police everywhere. Ironhide spotted Megatron and went to him.

"Ironhide, what happened?" asked Megatron.

"Photon was taken from school property by an unknown mech," said Ironhide.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME SOME MECH TOOK MY SON!" Megatron bellowed.

"Yes I am. We are taking care of it right now," said Ironhide.

"I was suppose to pick him up. I was running late. It's my fault he was taken," Megatron murmured.

"It was not. Some mech did this. He is to blame," said Ironhide. "We'll find him and bring him back safely."

Megatron felt his spark break. He was very fond of his adopted son. They had grown quite close in the short time they were together. There was no doubt that it would be on the news. His spark fluttered wildly at the thought of his son being killed or tortured and dying later, probably in his arms.

"I will find you Photon," Megatron quietly vowed. "I will not give up until you are returned safely in my protection."


	8. Chapter 8

The black mech transformed with Photon in his grip. The seekerling curled up small and whimpered. The place was damp and smelt of rotten energon. The lights were dimmed down. Photon curled up more when he was brought forth to a large mech with glowing bright optics.

"Well done Hyller," Unicron praised.

"Thank you my Lord," said Hyller, turning off his disguise.

"What do you want with me?" asked Photon, trying and failing to sound brave.

"I need my prisoner to have company. He needs it before the two moons and star line up," said Unicron.

Photon was taken and thrown right into Starscream. Hyller left them to be alone. Starscream looked at the seeker youngling that had landed in his lap. Photon stared up at him.

"You're a seeker too," said Photon.

"Yes I am. I am Starscream, leader of Vos," said Starscream. "What is your name youngling?"

"I'm Photon. I was adopted by Megatron and Optimus," said Photon.

"Ah yes Prime. Been such a while since I last saw him," said Starscream. "Tell me, why were you brought here?"

"A big mech said something about staying with you until the two moons and star line up," said Photon.

"And do you know what that means?" asked Starscream.

"No," Photon answered.

"Well what Unicron means is that Cybertron's two moons and our sun are going to line up. When that happens, he will be at his most powerful stage. He wants take Optimus either as his mate or to kill him and end the linage of the Primes," said Starscream.

"But he can't kill carrier," Photon protested. "What about Hot Rod and Alnilam? Or the twins carrier is carrying?"

"I am not sure, but I shall do everything I can to stop him. Megatron must not suffer again if his mate is taken from him a second time."

"What do you mean?"

Starscream smiled at such innocence. He told of the Great War starting because of the High Council and his love for Orion. Photon was surprised and scooted closer to hear more. It was good to hear about his carrier and sire. But what they didn't know was that they would be staying for another year or more.

~~~2 months

"We've been searching for two months now Megatron," said Optimus.

"I know love. Ironhide is doing everything he can to find the mech who stole our son," said Megatron.

"I just hope it's soon. Even the triplets are missing him a lot," said Optimus.

"Try not to stress yourself," said Megatron, knowing any day his mate could go into labor.

Optimus rested his helm on Megatron's shoulder as they stared up at the star filled sky above them. Hot Rod and Alnilam were growing at quite a fast rate. Already they were saying a few words. Optimus knew it had to do with the Matrix energy while he was carrying them. They didn't know how long it would take for them to be matured.

"I want a shake and rust sticks," said Optimus.

"Again? I just gave you some not that long ago," said Megatron.

Optimus pouted and looked up at his mate with pleading optics. Megatron caved in, unable to refuse that look. Optimus smiled, knowing that he could get what he wanted.

~~~next night

Optimus felt liquid going down his legs while he was visiting Kup. The blue-green mech ran next door and got Ratchet, who called Knock Out incase something went wrong. Optimus was ready in no time shortly after going into labor. Megatron flew over to be there for his mate. Kup got what Ratchet needed and helped around. Ratchet ordered his son to open up his valve panel to check the dilation.

"Just a few more minutes then you'll be ready to start pushing, alright Orion?"

Optimus nodded his helm as more painful contractions hit him hard. It was more painful then he remembered it to be. But hey, each delivery could be different. His thighs shook hard when he was finally pushing. Ratchet encouraged him as the first sparkling was crowning, the second not that far behind. Ratchet handed off the first sparkling to Kup and instructed him what to do while waiting for Knock Out. Ratchet managed to catch the second one as they followed their sibling. Both screamed loudly.

"You have two healthy, split-spark femmes Orion," said Ratchet, helping with things just as Knock Out arrived.

The red medic noticed the large amounts of energon still pouring from Optimus' valve. He did a scan and told Ratchet he was bring Optimus in. He then slipped a few digits into Optimus' tender valve and found the damage easily. It would be a quick fix, but it could get infected if they didn't hurry. Megatron stared at his new daughters. The oldest was silver with bright blue optics. The second was maroon with red highlights.

"The oldest is Silverarrow and the second is Coral," said Megatron.

"Perfect names," said Optimus, tired from the sparking.

~~~cell

"Well, you get to stay with us for, oh I would say a year or so," said Axel. "So eat up. Unicron wants you healthy."

Starscream scowled and took the cubes from the ground. Photon took his and drank slowly. He was getting sick from not having his special energon mix. Starscream noticed, and being a scientist with his mate, knew that the youngling was allergic. Photon didn't deny it, but still drank it. He needed the nutrients and took what he could. The pain would come yes, but at least it was keeping him alive.

"How are you fairing?" Starscream asked.

"It hurts a lot, but I want to be alive so that I can get back to carrier," said Photon.

"I will get you out of here. You don't deserve this," said Starscream.

~~~ 1 year later

Hot Rod hesitated, looking up at his carrier. Optimus nodded and pushed his son towards the cloaked mech in front of them.

"I don't want to go," Hot Rod whimpered.

"I know, but you have to. This is for your own safety. The time for Unicron is approaching. Burnah will protect you and help train you," said Optimus.

"But what about Alnilam?" asked Hot Rod.

"He is going to be staying with Kup," said Optimus.

"And the younger ones?"

"The triplets are staying with the dinobots and grandcarrier. Your sisters will be with us for a small time before I let Sunstreaker, Bob, and Sideswipe care for them," said Optimus.

"I still don't want to go," said Hot Rod.

"You are so like your sire. I promise we will see each other again Hot Rod," said Optimus. "I love you."

"Love you too carrier," said Hot Rod.

Optimus left his son to Burnah. He knew that he had to do this. He was informed by Primus that Hot Rod would become the next Prime. Smokescreen was just a backup. Burnah was a brutal mech at times, hardly showed emotions, but he was the best choice. Megatron had learned from him while he was in the Pits of Kaon. It wouldn't be long before the time came for Unicron to reveal himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hurry up Hot Rod!" Burnah shouted.

"I'm trying," Hot Rod said.

"Well then try harder! What I have planned for you will be worse!" Burnah said harshly.

_I don't see why carrier likes this guy_ Hot Rod thought. _He mean._

Burnah finally stopped after another 13 miles. They were at a cliff top, but the drop wasn't too far. Only a few hundred feet to the bottom. There was a lake with a waterfall and a few Earth-looking rocks. A small camp was made near the rocks. Hot Rod felt on his knees, breathing heavily. Burnah rolled his optics and picked up Hot Rod. He walked over to the lake and dropped him in it. Hot Rod surfaced after a few minutes, struggling to stay above the water. The mechling went up onto the shore, shaking.

"What did you do that for?" Hot Rod demanded.

"Your training begins now," said Burnah. "And it will be harsh. You will do as you are told or face a lot of pain. Now, start by swimming around."

"But I can't swim," Hot Rod said.

"I said swim," said Burnah.

Hot Rod sighed and went back into the water. His body struggled with staying up above the water. Burnah sat down on one of the rocks at the shore near the waterfall and watched. Hot Rod stayed in the water for another hour or so before Burnah told him to get out. The mechling shook the water off and sat down. Burnah allowed him a short break before hitting him hard. Hot Rod flew backwards into a rock.

"Get up. Show me what you know about fighting," Burnah instructed.

Hot Rod didn't even know much about fighting. Sure the Matrix made him and his twin grow faster than normal, but he was never taught about this fighting thing. Burnah saw this and sighed loudly.

"Slag it Prime. You couldn't of at least prepared him a little bit," Burnah muttered under his breath.

Burnah worked Hot Rod hard for weeks. Hot Rod didn't know why he had to do this. But he wasn't willing to disappoint his creators. Burnah started him off early and would make him do the same task each day until he mastered it. Hot Rod ended each day exhausted and would fall into recharge before he fully lays down next to the fire to keep warm.

Burnah hit Hot Rod, knocking the youngling over the edge of the cliff, adding to his already damaged body.

"I'll never give up Burnah. I'm willing to keep going until my spark goes out. I'll keep fighting until I see carrier again," said Hot Rod from his spot at the bottom of the cliff.

Burnah sat there and listened to the youngling he was training. He never seemed to give up. It was like a fire of determination had started to grow larger and hotter. Hot Rod climbed his way back up and attacked Burnah. Burnah didn't have time to block the sudden attack. And energon line ripped open in his chest, spilling out the precious fluid.

"Well done kid," Burnah praised. Hot Rod smiled.

Then he attacked. Hot Rod fell flat against his back after another harsh hit to the face.

"But you must never take your optics off the enemy," Burnah continued.

"But... you're not the enemy," said Hot Rod.

Burnah was shocked at the reply. He was always thought of as the enemy. That's why he lived out here. The mech turned around, his cape flowing. He went to the rock near the waterfall to meditate. He needed to think. Hot Rod didn't know what to do, so he continued on training. Later on that night, Hot Rod stared straight into his trainer's optics.

"Why did you leave after I said that you weren't the enemy?" Hot Rod asked.

"I'll tell you this once," said Burnah. "I am a different mech now."

~~~flashback

"I'll kill you for that Prime," a black and gold mech snarled.

"I'll like to see you try Burnah," said Sentinel.

Burnah screamed and charged forward, anger blinding him. He had already sent his son, Burnah, away for his safety. He had helped his mate by protecting him while he fought against Burnah.

"I will end your rein of fear," Sentinel vowed.

Burnah and Sentinel fought hard until both were beaten and broken. Sentinel struck Burnah for the last time, killing the mech. Burnah felt his spark go out, but his son would get revenge on him. His mate was captured by Sentinel's forces, who arrived. Burnah's son had hidden in Kaon, becoming one of the best gladiators, training a young mechling, Megatronus for years. But sadly, Burnah became ill and lost in one match that left him unable to battle anymore, but he still trained Megatronus, who in turn trained the others.

Burnah left the Pits of Kaon to go explore. His mind was filled with his father's demise. Sentinel was lucky to survive the battle that ended his father's life. His carrier had died at Sentinel's orders. But no one knew that Burnah had a son. As he walked through the streets, he kept a cloak on him. He looked just like his father, only younger. A large mech pushed right past him, knocking him to the ground. His cloak was ripped off by someone. Mechs and femmes gasped in horror at him. Not long, Sentinel and his guards arrived.

"Burnah," Sentinel growled. "I thought I killed you years ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Burnah's deep voice answered back.

"Don't play stupid Burnah," said Sentinel.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. My name is Hyko," said Burnah, using his gladiator name. He didn't want to be arrested because he looked and acted like his father. He even had the same name as him.

"Obviously you don't. Now surrender peacefully Burnah, and I may think about sparing you after all the trouble you caused years ago," said Sentinel.

Burnah laughed quietly, then grew louder. Sentinel was confused and his guard fell. Burnah quickly killed his guards and held him in place.

"Oh Sentinel, if only you knew. Indeed my name is Burnah, but I am not my father. Yes you did kill him and my carrier. I've been a gladiator for years. But I never forgot what you did to my father. He programmed me to kill you off," said Burnah, stabbing Sentinel. The Prime tried to escape, but couldn't.

"You are just as evil as your father," Sentinel spat out.

"Yes I am," said Burnah. "And I will kill anyone that dares to get in my way! I will continue my father's work!"

Burnah finished off Sentinel and started shooting at the bots around him. Hundreds fell that day until Alpha Trion stopped him. Burnah knew that that last attack done to him would end him. Alpha Trion was also beaten badly. Young Megatronus and Orion Pax watched as Alpha Trion was about to kill Burnah.

"Alpha Trion stop!" Megatronus shouted. "He's defeated. You don't have to kill him."

"He is an evil mech that must be destroyed," said Alpha Trion.

"Yes, but I know that you two are connected. Kill him and you die yourself," Megatronus countered.

Alpha Trion stepped down, knowing that much was true. Megatronus walked up to his teacher and pulled him up to rest on his chest. Burnah stared up at his first student.

"Why?" Burnah asked quietly.

"I couldn't let you die. You are a good mech on the inside. No one sees that just because your father wired you wrong when you were sparked. You aren't like him," said Megatronus.

"Yes I am. I am the enemy," Burnah denied.

"You're not the enemy. I can see that you can change into a better mech," Megatronus said. "I'll help you change and fight what your father did to you. Both Orion Pax and I will help you."

"Thank you Megatronus," said Burnah. "At least you can see a different side of me."

Ratchet approached on the scene. Orion explained what happened and Ratchet helped heal Burnah. Once the mech was healed, he left to a place that was far away from anyone else. Megatronus and Orion Pax went there each day with energon and supplies for him and to help him become good. But then the war began. Burnah hid away so that he didn't become evil again. His area went untouched by war and he stayed there until the war ended. Megatron and Optimus went there, looking for him.

"Burnah! Are you still here?!" Megatron shouted, looking for his older friend.

"I'm here Megatronus!" Burnah called back.

The mech had his cloak on, but no longer hiding his face. He hopped off of the rock he was meditating on and walked to the silver mech and embraced him.

"It's been so long Megatronus. My have you grow up," said Burnah, pulling away to look over his former student. "You've grown so big now. Ah, Orion Pax. Last I saw you, you were such a little mech. Now you've gotten bigger, but Megatronus is still taller. And you're sparked? Who's the lucky mech?"

"It is good to see you alive Burnah. Megatron is the father of our twins," said Optimus.

"Wow, twins. Hope they don't end up like you Megatronus. You were a feisty little mech when I taught you," Burnah teased.

"I still am old mech. I hope you meet our twins. I bet they'll like you," said Megatron.

"Hardly doubt that. I'm hard to like," Burnah laughed. "It's about time you two get together. So what happened with the war and all that? I haven't heard much since Cybertron was revived."

Optimus and Megatron explained what had happened. Burnah sat down with the two and listened to their story. He was surprised by what Ratbat and Shockwave did. But hey, he wasn't one to argue. They did deserve it. The two finished and Burnah laughed.

"You two are such younglings," Burnah managed to get out. "I should come to the city more often, come and visit every now and then."

"We would like that," said Megatron.

~~~end flashback

"Wow. I didn't know you knew my creators so much," said Hot Rod. "I can tell that you've changed big time."

"Indeed I have, but I am still unwelcome in many places. My father struck fear in many sparks. And because I look like him, they'll never fully accept me. Maybe the younger generations, but those that were alive when my father was won't," said Burnah. "Now get some sleep. You're going to need it. The time has almost come for your carrier to face Unicron."

"Night Burnah," Hot Rod said, getting ready. "I like you. You're a tough mech, but I can see past that."

During the night, Burnah kept the fire going. He watched as Hot Rod slept. His spark seemed to form some sort of bond with this youngling. They had gotten closer during the few months he trained the youngling. Burnah reached out, hesitating for a moment before stroking Hot Rod's helm.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Burnah quietly vowed into the night.

~~~hidden base

"Starscream?" Photon asked.

"It's almost time," said Starscream. "Unicron is going to kill Optimus soon."

"Isn't there anyway we can stop him?" asked Photon, fearing for the mech that saved him.

"I am still working on it Photon. I promise I won't let him kill Optimus," said Starscream.

~~~Iacon- Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's place

"That's a good girl," said Sunstreaker.

Silverarrow was painting on a sheet of metal Sunstreaker gave her. The sparkling had taken to painting. Bob laid curled up next to Coral, both sleeping. Sideswipe was busy selling another one of Sunstreaker's paintings.

"Bro, she's like me when I was her age," said Sunstreaker. "The girl's got talent that's for sure."

Sideswipe looked over at what Silverarrow was painting. It was of an earth animal in the water. Sideswipe recognized it as a sea turtle.

"She is good Sunny. Maybe you can teacher her some more when she's older," Sideswipe suggested. "I'm sure Bob will enjoy it. He likes the twins."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to talk to Prime and Megs about it," said Sunstreaker. "So why did you think they wanted us to watch them for a few months?"

"Beats me. I just listen. Megs is scary when he's pissed off. It could be something serious and they didn't want them to get in the middle of it," said Sideswipe.

~~~Burnah's camp

"Come on Hot Rod, time to wake up," said Burnah.

The mechling woke up and got some energon. Burnah had him start his training. It was about time that the training got harder. Optimus was counting on him to train his son in case he was defeated by Unicron. Hot Rod could be their last hope against the dark god. The day went by quicker than Burnah had expected. He knew that his time with the determined mechling was almost up. And he hoped that Hot Rod would continue to visit him. He had grown attached to him in the short time, but didn't show it.

"Well done Hot Rod. Soon you'll be like your father when he was your age." Hot Rod beamed up. "But then again he was older than you when he started training with me. You're just growing up fast because of the Matrix."

"Sire and carrier will be so proud of me," said Hot Rod. "But... I don't want our time together to be over with. I've gotten closer to you."

"You'll just have to deal with it Hot Rod," said Burnah.

~~~ Prime's house

"It's almost time," said Optimus, staring out the window of their berthroom.

"I know love. I know that you can defeat Unicron," said Megatron. "We still have our last resort."

"Yes, but I hope that we don't have to use it," said Optimus.

Megatron pushed his mate back and joined him. Optimus snuggled up to Megatron's warm side. His mind and body were tired, and he fell asleep before he knew it. Megatron just held his mate, thinking on the possibilities of what could happen in a week from now. They had both decided that they would do anything to defeat Unicron. It was time to bring him down once and for all.

~~~Burnah's camp

A week had passed and Burnah knew it was time to take Hot Rod back. He dreaded it, but he knew he had to. Burnah stirred the cold ashes to make sure the fire was out before picking up a sleeping Hot Rod and started to head back to Iacon. Today was just the beginning of the fight against Unicron. He had to make sure that Hot Rod was prepared for any outcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Dragon Ball Z references I make.

"Daddy!" Hot Rod shouted, jumping into Megatron's arms.

The silver warlord laughed and hugged his son back. Hot Rod nuzzled into his father's chest, glad to see him again. Optimus approached them and patted his son's back. Then he went up to Burnah and pulled him aside to talk.

"He's amazing Prime. I was rather impressed and surprised by his spirit. He'll be a great Prime one of these days," said Burnah.

"Something's still bothering you," Optimus pointed out.

"I... I have found myself taking a liking to Hot Rod. When this is all over, I would like to... um... continue training him," Burnah stuttered out.

"If Hot Rod wants to, then I will allow it. It'll do him good to have another role model in his life," said Optimus. "Thank you again Burnah. You have done great."

Burnah just nodded and turned to leave. As he started to walk away, he felt someone grab his servo. The cloaked mech looked down at Hot Rod. The mechling had a sad and desperate look in his optics.

"You're leaving?" Hot Rod asked, voice quivering a bit.

"Yes I am little one. My job is done," said Burnah.

"But... you can't go yet," Hot Rod whined. "Aren't you going to help carrier fight?"

Burnah looked up and made optic contact with the two creators before turning his attention back on the clinging mechling.

"I must leave Hot Rod. Stay with your creators," said Burnah and left.

Hot Rod didn't notice a few tears drip from his chin. He watched the mech he looked up to greatly leaving him, probably forever. Megatron picked him up and carried him back to the house. Optimus followed behind, smiling at his son. Hot Rod continued to silently cry, not wanting Burnah to leave.

~~~000

_Don't you worry Hot Rod. I'll be back_

~~~000

"Daddy, do you think that Burnah will come back?" asked Hot Rod.

"I'm sure he will. He never does leave for long," said Megatron. "Come on, finish your energon and get to berth. Tomorrow is the battle against Unicron."

Hot Rod drank his energon quickly and headed to berth. He fell into recharge quite fast, his body exhausted.

~~~dream

"You're going to pay for that," Unicron growled.

Hot Rod froze up. His carrier and sire was being held back by dark energon mist. Burnah stood not that far away from the two. His spark pulses went faster and faster. Hot Rod was going to be killed. Unicron formed an orb in his servo, letting the power build up. Hot Rod did nothing, his mind screaming for him to move, but his body refused to respond. Memories struck Burnah of his time with Hot Rod. He started to run forward to protect Hot Rod.

_"Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

_"But... you're not the enemy."_

_"I like you. You're a tough mech, but I can see past that."_

Unicron fired the orb. Hot Rod screamed in terror, knowing well that his end was here. Optimus and Megatron fought against the mist, but it was making them weaker. Hot Rod looked at them with fear. He was going to die. Burnah stepped right in front of Hot Rod just in time. The blast hit Burnah hard. It continued to hammer into his body. His screams reached up into the sky and to the stars. Hot Rod gasped in shock at seeing Burnah protecting him, taking the hit for him. Burnah's body cracked and melted.

Unicron stopped and smiled. He waited for the smoke to disappear to see the Prime's son dead. But when it did, he was surprised to find Burnah standing there, protecting him. Burnah gasped and moaned in pain. His glare stared into Unicron's.

"B-Burnah?" Hot Rod asked.

"Get out of here..." Burnah whispered out.

His body gave out on him. He collapsed face first onto the battlefield. Black and gold metal warped and cooled. Hot Rod crawled to Burnah's helm. The warrior had his denta clenched tightly at the pain.

"Burnah, you're hurt," Hot Rod said. "You took that hit for me. Now you're badly hurt."

"Hot Rod... I'm not going to make it," Burnah whispered.

"But you have to. I don't want you to die," Hot Rod whimpered.

"I was so hoping to save him for last, but oh well," Unicron commented.

Burnah got to his knees, his servos on the ground in front of him. He laughed at himself before he fell onto his back. He looked at Hot Rod, who now gripped onto his damaged chest. The mechling saw that the chestplates were blasted open, showing the dimming spark to the world.

"Burnah."

"This is pathetic. I was great once. Now I sacrifice myself for a mere child. You're one of the few that... I know that doesn't treat me like a monster. I want to thank you for that. In all honesty... this last few weeks together haven't been so bad. You have grown into a strong mech."

"B-b-b-Burnah!"

"I remember the first time I started to train you. You've changed so much since then. The harder things got, the more determined you became. Sorry I was so rough on you. I knew you could take it."

Tears formed in the older mech's optics.

"You can't die Burnah. We need you. I need you still," Hot Rod cried.

"You are the only hope for us. Defeat Unicron and save Cybertron. Ha, now that I think about it, you're like the son I never had. I'm proud of you. Stay strong Hot Rod."

As Burnah closed his optics, the tears finally fell, seeping into the ground. His helm lolled towards Hot Rod. The mechling saw the once strong spark go out like a light. Hot Rod choked on his tears, denying that Burnah was dead.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hot Rod's optics went pure white. His body glowed brightly in his anger. Unicron took a step back, feeling the power radiating in the air from the small child. Hot Rod floated up into the air and lunged at the dark god. His anger at Burnah's death fueled his power. Unicron didn't have time to dodge any of the moves. Hot Rod didn't let up at all. Finally he took out the bottle Burnah gave him and opened it. Unicron's spark was sucked in, killing his shell of a body. Hot Rod lowered to the ground and went to his knees.

His tears were hot as they dripped to the ground like a small shower of rain. His friend and teacher was dead. It hurt his little golden spark to know that the one he looked up to was dead. Burnah had sacrificed himself to protect him, knowing well that he was going to die. Now Unicron was no more. Hot Rod felt his father pick him up and walk to his mate, who knelt down next to Burnah.

"He's gone daddy. Burnah's dead," Hot Rod cried out.

"I know Hot Rod. Shh... it'll be alright now. He's not in pain anymore," said Megatron.

"I want him back. It isn't fair. I should of been killed. It should of been me, not Burnah."

"Hot Rod listen to me. It shouldn't of been you or Burnah or anyone. We cannot control what happens. I can't explain why Burnah would do that, but he did for a good reason. We'll see him again one day. I promise," Megatron whispered into his son's audio.

~~~end dream

Hot Rod woke up with a start. The dream was already slipping from his tired mind. His carrier walked in to get him. It was time.

"Are you ready Hot Rod?" asked Optimus.

"Yes mama," said Hot Rod.

"You don't seem like it. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. I don't remember what it was about, but something bad is going to happen," said Hot Rod.

"I'll do everything to prevent it. Everyone on Cybertron is going to stay in the cities. Only you, me, your father, and a few others are going to fight," said Optimus. "But I need you to do something important. I need you to find and help Starscream and Photon. Bring them to safety. Grandcarrier is going to be there to help fix them up."

"Alright mama. Find Photon and Starscream and bring them to grandcarrier," Hot Rod repeated.

"Good. Now go get some energon. We leave in a few hours," said Optimus, smiling brightly.

~~~later

Unicron snarled as he watched as the Prime and his small force came. His optics set on the small youngling clinging to Megatron's leg. An idea formed in his processor. Optimus and the others froze in horror at the large laser beam behind them. Starscream and Photon were cuffed and watched by Optimus' creators.

"Get the seeker ready, then go help the others when the battle starts," said Unicron.

Starscream protested and struggled as the two grabbed him and dragged him to the machine. His wings were pinned down to the machine with the rest of his body, making it so that he could barely move. His chestplates were forced open and wires connected to his spark. Starscream still struggled and fought, even though Unicron had threatened to kill Photon if he didn't obey. The Vosian prince couldn't allow a youngling to die.

"He's ready my lord," said Hyller.

"Excellent. Geme, keep an optic on the youngling. Hyller, go with Axel and Sharpshooter up front," Unicron ordered.

"Yes my lord," the two said.

"Soon enough you will be mine Prime," Unicron whispered.

~~~000

"I see Photon," said Hot Rod excitedly.

"I can also see Starscream, but it looks like he's attached to that machine behind them," said Megatron. "His spark is exposed so try not to hit him."

"So who's taking on who?" asked Ironhide.

"Megatron and I will be taking on Unicron. The rest of you will attack the others. Hot Rod will be getting Starscream and Photon to safety. Ratchet, you know what to do," said Optimus.

"Daddy I'm scared," Hot Rod whimpered.

"It's alright. I'll be right here to help you," Megatron said.

"I want Burnah," the mechling said.

"I know."

~~~000

Burnah watched the battle about to happen. He stayed hidden, only joining if they really needed it. He wanted to see how Hot Rod would do. His spark felt pained at a sudden thought of his student being killed during the battle. Burnah shook his helm. There was no way in the Pit he was going to let that happen.

~~~000

"Attack!" Unicron shouted.

The battle begun. Optimus and Megatron rushed forward and met Unicron head on. Hot Rod ran and dodged bullets and laser fire as he made his way to Photon. Geme grabbed Hot Rod and held him up by the back of his neck. Hot Rod kicked and squirmed.

"Let me go!" Hot Rod shouted.

"No way kid. But it's not like you can do anything to me," Geme sneered.

"Don't be too sure," said Hot Rod.

Hot Rod kicked out and hit Geme in just the right spot. He had done the same to Burnah, knocking him out. Hot Rod thought that he killed him at first until he moved.

~~~flashback

"You're weak if you got yourself caught," said Burnah, bringing Hot Rod closer to his face. "You must learn to never get captured by the enemy."

Hot Rod panicked and kicked Burnah's throat, just right beneath his chin. Burnah dropped Hot Rod and collapsed to the ground, unresponsive. Hot Rod freaked out and shook Burnah. The larger mech didn't respond and just laid there.

"Oh Primus I killed him," Hot Rod said.

Burnah stayed like that for a few hours. It wasn't until Hot Rod was just about to go into recharge that Burnah finally got up. Hot Rod jumped up and down before hugging his teacher.

"Thank Primus you're alright. I thought I killed you," said Hot Rod.

"Very well Hot Rod. You learned something new. Right here is a spot to knock out your enemies for long periods of time," Burnah explained, pointing to the spot he was kicked. "Keep this in mind."

~~~end flashback

Hot Rod jumped down and fiddled with Photon's bonds. It was complex, so the mechling took out a small laser scalpel and started to cut through the metal.

"Hot Rod?" Photon asked.

"It's me big brother," said Hot Rod.

"You've grown up since I last saw you," said Photon.

"Yep. I missed you and so have carrier and sire," said Hot Rod. "And well everyone else. We looked for you and Starscream. Well then carrier took me to this mech and he trained me. I just wish he was here."

Photon shook the metal off of him and stood up on shaky pedes. He smiled down at Hot Rod and hugged him. A loud pained scream ringed in their audios. Photon looked to see the machine turned on. Starscream arched and thrashed around as the machine powered off his spark. It was pointed right at Optimus' chest. Photon raced to the other seeker with his younger brother to try to stop the machine. Photon took the laser scalpel and cut the wires from the machine and then got Starscream away from there. The machine smoked and broke.

Starscream stumbled along with Photon as they made their way to Ratchet. The orange and white medic caught the Vosian prince when he fell. Ratchet gently eased the wires out of his spark before closing his chestplates. Hot Rod smiled and turned his attention to the battle. The only one that was left was Unicron. Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz cuffed the others and rested. They had various injuries, but was still alive.

"Megatron!"

Hot Rod looked to see his father collapse onto the ground. A purple mist created a small wall to weaken the Prime and former gladiator. Unicron smiled and threw a few blasts to the two mates. Hot Rod felt something growing in his chest and charged forward at Unicron. Burnah came out to help Optimus up and check up on Megatron. He knew that the dark god was too powerful for them both. Hot Rod felt a power shoot from his servo, hitting Unicron's helm, knocking him back. Unicron snarled and stared up at Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod catch!" shouted Burnah. "Use it to trap Unicron in it!"

Burnah threw a small bottle, which Hot Rod caught. Unicron got up and got ready to fire at the youngling with all his power.

"You're going to pay for that," Unicron growled.

Hot Rod froze up. His carrier and sire was being held back by dark energon mist. Burnah stood not that far away from the two. His spark pulses went faster and faster. Hot Rod was going to be killed. Unicron formed an orb in his servo, letting the power build up. Hot Rod did nothing, his mind screaming for him to move, but his body refused to respond. Memories struck Burnah of his time with Hot Rod. He started to run forward to protect Hot Rod.

_"Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

_"But... you're not the enemy."_

_"I like you. You're a tough mech, but I can see past that."_

Unicron fired the orb. Hot Rod screamed in terror, knowing well that his end was here. Optimus and Megatron fought against the mist, but it was making them weaker. Hot Rod looked at them with fear. He was going to die. Burnah stepped right in front of Hot Rod just in time. The blast hit Burnah hard. It continued to hammer into his body. His screams reached up into the sky and to the stars. Hot Rod gasped in shock at seeing Burnah protecting him, taking the hit for him. Burnah's body cracked and melted.

Unicron stopped and smiled. He waited for the smoke to disappear to see the Prime's son dead. But when it did, he was surprised to find Burnah standing there, protecting him. Burnah gasped and moaned in pain. His glare stared into Unicron's.

"B-Burnah?" Hot Rod asked.

"Get out of here..." Burnah whispered out.

His body gave out on him. He collapsed face first onto the battlefield. Black and gold metal warped and cooled. Hot Rod crawled to Burnah's helm. The warrior had his denta clenched tightly at the pain.

"Burnah, you're hurt," Hot Rod said. "You took that hit for me. Now you're badly hurt."

"Hot Rod... I'm not going to make it," Burnah whispered.

"But you have to. I don't want you to die," Hot Rod whimpered.

"I was so hoping to save him for last, but oh well," Unicron commented.

Burnah got to his knees, his servos on the ground in front of him. He laughed at himself before he fell onto his back. He looked at Hot Rod, who now gripped onto his damaged chest. The mechling saw that the chestplates were blasted open, showing the dimming spark to the world.

"Burnah."

"This is pathetic. I was great once. Now I sacrifice myself for a mere child. You're one of the few that... I know that doesn't treat me like a monster. I want to thank you for that. In all honesty... this last few weeks together haven't been so bad. You have grown into a strong mech."

"B-b-b-Burnah!"

"I remember the first time I started to train you. You've changed so much since then. The harder things got, the more determined you became. Sorry I was so rough on you. I knew you could take it."

Tears formed in the older mech's optics.

"You can't die Burnah. We need you. I need you still," Hot Rod cried.

"You are the only hope for us. Defeat Unicron and save Cybertron. Ha, now that I think about it, you're like the son I never had. I'm proud of you. Stay strong Hot Rod."

As Burnah closed his optics, the tears finally fell, seeping into the ground. His helm lolled towards Hot Rod. The mechling saw the once strong spark go out like a light. Hot Rod choked on his tears, denying that Burnah was dead.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hot Rod's optics went pure white. His body glowed brightly in his anger. Unicron took a step back, feeling the power radiating in the air from the small child. Hot Rod floated up into the air and lunged at the dark god. His anger at Burnah's death fueled his power. Unicron didn't have time to dodge any of the moves. Hot Rod didn't let up at all. Finally he took out the bottle Burnah gave him and opened it. Unicron's spark was sucked in, killing his shell of a body. Hot Rod lowered to the ground and went to his knees.

His tears were hot as they dripped to the ground like a small shower of rain. His friend and teacher was dead. It hurt his little golden spark to know that the one he looked up to was dead. Burnah had sacrificed himself to protect him, knowing well that he was going to die. Now Unicron was no more. Hot Rod felt his father pick him up and walk to his mate, who knelt down next to Burnah.

"He's gone daddy. Burnah's dead," Hot Rod cried out. "It's like in my dream."

"I know Hot Rod. Shh... it'll be alright now. He's not in pain anymore," said Megatron.

"I want him back. It isn't fair. I should of been killed. It should of been me, not Burnah."

"Hot Rod listen to me. It shouldn't of been you or Burnah or anyone. We cannot control what happens. I can't explain why Burnah would do that, but he did for a good reason. We'll see him again one day. I promise," Megatron whispered into his son's audio.

Axel stood up and pointed his gun at the group. Optimus got in front of his family, willing to protect them. The black mech fired his gun. The bullet flew past the Prime.

"You missed Axel," said Optimus.

"Have I?" the mech asked in return.

Optimus was confused. He looked behind him and saw that Photon was just standing there, energon leaking from his chest. He looked down at the wound and then back up at his adopted creators before falling to the ground, landing on his back.

"No," Optimus whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Photon!" Optimus shouted.

The large Prime ran to his son. He pulled him into his arms and held him close. Photon shook hard in his arms. Tears started to appear in both carrier's and son's optics.

"Carrier, I don't want to die," Photon whimpered.

"I know my son," Optimus rasped.

"I feel really tired," Photon said.

"Shhh... rest my son. You deserve it," Optimus choked out.

Photon went limp against his frame. Optimus hugged him closely, his tears splashing onto the ground. Ratchet took Photon from Optimus and contacted Knock Out and First Aid to send emergency backup ASAP. The medic checked his grandcreation and found him barely hanging onto life. He needed to work fast if he wanted him to live. Knock Out showed up and got Photon and Starscream into the vehicle to go repair them. Ratchet joined him to the hospital to work on Photon. Hot Rod cried harder, not knowing if his older brother was alive or not.

"He'll be fine Hot Rod," Megatron whispered.

Prowl and Jazz pulled Axel to the other prisoners to take them to the highest security brig they had. Hot Rod was put down and left there as his sire went to comfort his carrier. He trudged to his mentor and curled up next to him. He didn't know what else to do. The cool metal gave some comfort to his distressed mind, but it didn't help at all. His thoughts were distant.

 _At least Unicron is defeated. If only you were here to see it Burnah_ Hot Rod thought.

~~~ 3 weeks later

"Hot Rod, please drink some energon," Optimus begged.

Hot Rod shook his helm. He didn't want to do anything. He just sat in his room everyday and stared at the wall and the stars at night. Optimus sighed and set the cube down next to his son's berth. Ever since the battle that Burnah died in, Hot Rod had hardly talked or did anything. Both Megatron and Optimus were worried about him.

"Come on Hot Rod. Please?" Optimus tried again.

"Don't wanna," Hot Rod mumbled.

"I'll leave it here for you," said Optimus and left.

"Did he drink?" asked Megatron.

"No. He still refuses," Optimus answered.

"He's barely had anything since Burnah died," said Megatron.

"I know. There must of been some sort of strong bond between them in the short amount of time they were together," said Optimus. "There must be someway for him to be brought back."

"I'll find something out. Come, you have work to get too," said Megatron. "I'll try to get him to drink something."

Optimus kissed his mate goodbye and left. His thoughts were all on his son and how to bring back Burnah.

~~~000

"I miss you so much Burnah. Without you, I wouldn't be here today," Hot Rod whimpered, taking a few sips of the energon.

He knew that Burnah wouldn't like seeing him like this but he couldn't help it. He had formed a strong bond with the mech. Seeing him save him that day, knowing he would die, made it harder for him. It was all new, for the both of them.

~~~000

Megatron skimmed through Alpha Trion's work in search of a way to bring Burnah back. It would take quite a while, given that some of the older work was written in ancient Cybertronian. And there was still tons of datapads and books to look through. The former warlord wondered how the old mech could keep up with it all.

~~~000

Optimus walked into the hospital and hugged his carrier. Ratchet wasn't surprised at all to see his son there. Optimus walked to a room and sat down next to Photon.

"How are they carrier?" Optimus asked.

"Well, I can say that Starscream will be heading back home to his family in a few days. He'll still need to be kept in berth with a medic and special equipment for the next couple weeks to ensure that his spark didn't have any permanent damage done to it while it was exposed and powering the machine," Ratchet explained. "As for Photon, he won't be leaving anytime soon. His body forced itself into a deep stasis to repair the damage and to recover from having the wrong type of energon for the time he was held captive."

"We are fortunate that he survived," Optimus pointed out.

"Yes we are," said Ratchet. "He's truly a youngling full of surprises. Anyone else would of died from a hit like that. He somehow survived."

Optimus pressed a kiss to Photon's helm before leaving to the next room over. He found Skyfire and Starscream talking. The silver seeker welcomed him with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling Starscream?" asked Optimus.

"I have been feeling a little better. My spark still has troubles, but that is expected," the seeker answered.

"That is good. I hear that Turbine, Flare, and Array are missing you," said Optimus.

"No doubt they are. I've been away from them for too long," Starscream agreed.

"I shall speak with you later. It's good to see you, and you Skyfire," said Optimus.

"Likewise Optimus," said Skyfire.

Optimus nodded his helm and left. He started to head home, wanting to check up on Hot Rod before he took care of the twins and Alnilam. His pulled up and walked into the house, being greeted by Alnilam, the twin femmes cooing and giggling from their spot on the floor surrounded by toys. Optimus lifted his son up into his arms and held him.

"How is Hot Rod?" Optimus asked.

"He still won't talk or eat much," said Alnilam. "His sorrow is deep in his spark."

"Your sire and I are working on fixing that. Soon Hot Rod will be back to himself," said Optimus. "And we won't give up until he is. Where's your sire?"

"He said something about looking through 'the old bot's ancient work'," said Alnilam.

"I see. I'm sure Alpha Trion's work will have something in it to help us cheer Hot Rod up," said Optimus.

The Prime set his son down and started towards the femmes. He stopped short and just stared ahead of him. Alnilam got worried and called out to him. Optimus collapsed and started to have an attack. Alnilam freaked out and searched for something to help. It was his first time seeing his carrier like this. He raced to the vid. com. and dialed his grandcarrier's number. The orange and white medic answered shortly.

"Grandcarrier, mama fell and started to move around a lot," said Alnilam.

"I'll be over there Alnilam. Make sure he doesn't hit his helm and try talking to him," said Ratchet, signing off when he finished speaking.

Alnilam ran to go do as he was told. His carrier continued to thrash around on the ground. Ratchet showed up not a moment later to help his son. But instead of staying conscious after it, Optimus passed out. Ratchet couldn't feel his spark anymore, much less sense it. He didn't know what to do and just stayed there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alnilam means Orion.

Optimus felt lighter, almost airy. He opened his optics and saw blackness all around him. It faded out to show him standing before the Primes before him in a room. Optimus recognized that he was now inside the Matrix, which meant that the Primes was going to tell him something important.

"Alpha Trion, why have I been brought here?" Optimus asked.

"For simple reasons," the old mech answered.

"You do wish to bring someone back do you not?" Prima asked.

"Yes I do," said Optimus.

"We will give you a way to do so," said Alpha Trion.

"Please tell me. It will help my son greatly," said Optimus.

~~~front room

"Grandcarrier?" Alnilam asked.

"I can't feel his spark anymore," said Ratchet.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes Alnilam it does."

The young mechling shook his helm in denial. His carrier couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Ratchet set his son down in a comfortable position and gathered his grandson into his arms. Alnilam clung onto him tightly and refused to cry. It just wasn't possible. His carrier seemed invincible to anything. His sire walked through the door shortly, shocked to find Ratchet and his son on the floor with Optimus' still form.

"Ratchet, what is it?" asked Megatron.

"Orion had another attack and when it ended, he went still. I can't feel his spark in his chest anymore," said Ratchet.

Megatron clenched his fists tightly. Then he remembered what he had learned while at the Hall.

"I've got a way to bring him back if he is truly dead," said Megatron. "The both of us were looking for a way to bring Burnah back for Hot Rod's sake. We can use it to bring him back."

Optimus stirred and opened his optics. Ratchet just about had a spark attack. Optimus sprung up and hugged Megatron.

"The Primes have told me how to revive Burnah. I'm going to need your help. We must go speak with Primus," said Optimus.

"Alright my love," said Megatron. "Let me go check up on Hot Rod before we leave."

Megatron walked into his son's room. Hot Rod was still on his berth, back facing the wall. He noticed that some of the energon was missing from the cube.

"Hot Rod, are you alright?" asked Megatron.

"Fine," came the reply.

"Just checking up on you. Your carrier and I are leaving for a bit. Grandcarrier is here if you need him," said Megatron, leaving the room.

Optimus practically yanked him out of the room. They went to a small house-looking place and retrieved the body before traveling down to Primus. The god welcomed the two with warm bursts of power. Optimus laid the body down and stepped back.

"Why have you come Optimus?" Primus asked.

"I have gained knowledge from the Primes that you are able to revive a friend of ours, not for our own purposes, but for our son's sake. We do not know what happened between the two, but Hot Rod is suffering from loss," Optimus explained.

"Indeed I can revive who you seek. You have proven once again that you put others before yourself Optimus," said Primus. "Megatron, come closer. Your spark shall help power his once it is returned. Do not fear about anything as your spark is a strong one."

Megatron did as told and knelt down. Tendrils snaked down and connected Megatron's spark to the empty spark chamber. Another set of tendrils carried a spark, setting it down into the shell. Megatron tensed as he helped strengthen the spark to a stable form. Once that was done, he stepped away. Nothing happened. The sounds of systems coming online filled the silent air. Burnah's optics onlined in a flash as he sat up. The mech looked around, confused. His optics stopped on the two mates. He got up and stumbled to the two.

"Easy Burnah, get your strength back first," said Megatron.

"Hot Rod, is he alright? Where is he?" asked Burnah, ignoring his former student.

"He is in his berth, suffering and grieving of your loss," said Optimus. "He's been like this for a few weeks since your death."

"Take me to him. I have to see him," said Burnah.

~~~000

The cloaked mech stood outside of a door. Just inside the room was Hot Rod. He steeled himself to go meet him. Opening the door, Burnah entered the room. Hot Rod was at his desk, staring up at the stars. He noticed someone enter, but didn't turn around.

"Go away," said Hot Rod, his voice tired and held no energy.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?" Burnah asked. Hot Rod perked up in his chair and swiveled around. A large smile slapped itself onto his face, large tears pouring out. Hot Rod got up and ran to his mentor, hugging him tightly. Burnah laughed and embraced Hot Rod back.

"It's good to see you again Hot Rod," said Burnah. "It's you. It's really you. You're back," Hot Rod cried.

"Yes it is. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," said Burnah.

"Can we continue the training? And spend more time together?" asked Hot Rod.

"Of course we can Hot Rod."

The mechling smiled widely and buried his helm into Burnah's neck. The older mech picked him up and laid down onto the berth, resting Hot Rod on his chest.

"Sleep Hot Rod. You need it," said Burnah.

The mechling obeyed and drifted off into recharge. Burnah hummed an ancient song to help him. Once Hot Rod was asleep, Burnah joined him. Being brought back had taken its toll on his body and right now he needed rest. Optimus and Megatron eventually came in to check up on them, snapping a picture of the two sleeping together. Optimus knew what he was doing to do. He was going to collect pictures of Hot Rod's life and give them to him when he was bonded to another.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~3 weeks later

"Come on Hot Rod," said Burnah.

"I'm trying. I just can't do it," Hot Rod complained.

The youngling was climbing up a water slick hill that was really slippery and had rocks and jagged metal. It had rained earlier and Burnah thought it was a perfect opportunity to teach Hot Rod that not all battlefields are going to be easy to fight on. Hot Rod slipped again and cut himself on some metal. His wrist bled heavily, the main energon line cut through all the way. Burnah rushed over to Hot Rod's side and inspected the wound.

"Let's get this fixed before you bleed out," said Burnah, taking Hot Rod back to the camp. "No more training for now. Not until you are healed. I don't need the wound reopening."

Hot Rod held back his tears. Burnah expected him to cry his tears, but smiled at how Hot Rod reacted to his cut. The mechling sat down and watched as his mentor stitched him back up with such care. His bond with Burnah had indeed grew stronger. Hot Rod trained harder and got stronger. The black mech finished and started up the fire when it got darker.

"I'm highly impressed Hot Rod. You got cut and yet you didn't show your pain. And your training is getting better. Soon you will be able to unlock your power that I know is inside you," said Burnah.

"Really?" Hot Rod asked.

Burnah nodded in agreement and smiled at his student. Hot Rod beamed up and smiled widely. His spark felt good on the inside and fluttered. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but something was telling him that Burnah could be his future sparkmate. Hot Rod pretended to sleep that night. Burnah was in a deep recharge, his mind tired from thinking. Hot Rod curled up next to him and kissed him quickly. Burnah didn't move. Hot Rod closed his optics.

"I love you Burnah," said Hot Rod.

~~~next morning

Burnah opened his optics and tired to move, but found Hot Rod still sleeping on him. He carefully moved his student off of him and got to some meditating and the fire going. It was chilly today. Burnah heard a noise. He turned around to find a small flash of purple hide behind a nearby rock. He carefully went towards it, weapons drawn. A small red beam shot out and went right through his right chestplate. The black mech stumbled forward and clutched his bleeding wound. Energon flowed freely, a main energon line must of been hit.

A dark purple mech with bright red optics stepped out, followed by another purple mech and a few bat-winged looking mechs. Burnah stared up at them with a harsh glare, his denta gritted in pain. The larger mech had a smoking canon on his right arm. The second purple mech had red optics and two horns coming from his helm. His stare showed no emotion, like they were all drones.

"You must be Burnah. I've heard so much about you. But you should be dead right now," the mech said, his voice slightly crazed. "Well, unless you were revived. But enough with that. I hear you are training someone with a strong power. Tell me, where is he?"

"Like I would ever tell you if I was training someone," Burnah snarled.

"Oh but you will. Cyclonus, Scourge, keep an optic on him. I have someone to find right now," said the mech.

"Yes Lord Galvatron," they both replied monotonously.

The two other mechs stepped forward, the look alikes standing still. Cyclonus roughly pushed Burnah onto his back. Burnah could see that the one called Cyclonus was being forced, unlike the one called Scourge. Galvatron transformed and flew away to look for Hot Rod. Burnah panicked and contacted his student telepathically.

'Hot Rod, I need you to wake up and hide behind the waterfall. A mech named Galvatron is coming for you.'

Burnah knew that Hot Rod got the message and did as told. His mind fogged as energon loss took over. His gaze went back to Cyclonus, seeing that he wanted to help, but couldn't in anyway. Burnah's vision went black in just minutes.

~~~waterfall

"Come out, come out where ever you are little mech," Galvatron cooed out into the air.

Hot Rod held his breath. Water splashed onto his paint, but he didn't complain. There was a dangerous mech just a few yards away from the campsite. He was woken up to Burnah telling him to hide. Hot Rod didn't dare disobey, knowing that his life was at risk. This mech looked and sounded scary. Hot Rod wondered who he was and why he wanted him. Questions filled his mind. Galvatron left to go look in a different area. Hot Rod stayed right where he was, not moving until Burnah came to get him.


	14. Chapter 14

Burnah fought to stay conscious so that he could find Hot Rod and get him back to Optimus and Megatron. The mere thought of Hot Rod being taken by this Galvatron was spark breaking. His spark flared wildly, telling him to go find Hot Rod and never let him go. Burnah was leaning heavily against a rock trying to stop the energon flow that didn't want to stop. Cyclonus continued to stare at him while Scourge had his back to both of them.

'I'll get you out of here when I can.'

Burnah lifted his head to look at Cyclonus. He had received a message from the mech.

'Alright. I need to get back to my student. He's too young to fight on his own,' Burnah replied.

'I'll take you to him. I wish to help you, but I know that I will die if I'm not careful. After I was taken out of stasis, I was forced by Dark Energon to follow the dark god,' Cyclonus said.

'I'll help you if you help me,' Burnah said.

'Deal. I have someone of my own to find and protect. He must be so worried right now,' said Cyclonus.

'Who?'

'His name is Tailgate. He's a minibot yes, but his spark is big. I just about lost him to Cybercrosis once. I don't want to lose him from worry and depression. He was with spark the last I saw him, barely showing,' Cyclonus explained.

'He sounds like a good mech. I'll help you find him. I'll get Prime's help too. If who you are talking about was an Autobot, then Prime will know,' said Burnah.

'Thank you Burnah. I will repay you back when this ends,' said Cyclonus.

Galvatron returned back and walked up to Cyclonus. The purple seeker knelt down in respect. Galvatron stared at Burnah before digging his claws into Burnah's wound, more energon leaking out and painting both mechs' metal and the ground. Burnah let out a small cry of pain.

"Where is he?" Galvatron growled.

"N-never," Burnah gritted out.

Galvatron snarled and ripped his claws out, energon flying out. Burnah cried out once more and covered the wound. If he didn't get medical attention fast, then he would surely die. Warnings popped up with low energon and failing systems. Burnah's vision blurred and darkened. The last he saw was Cyclonus staring at him with hidden sorrow.

'Hold on Burnah,' Cyclonus sent to Burnah.

~~~000

Hot Rod shivered as it grew darker. Night was approaching and Burnah still hadn't showed up or contacted him. Hot Rod wanted so badly to go and get a fire started and find his mentor. But he didn't. He stayed where he was hidden. The mech after him could still be out there. His systems shut down one by one, but Hot Rod continued to stay alert.

"Where are you Burnah?" Hot Rod whispered.

~~~000

"Cyclonus, stay with him. You can rejoin us when you find his student. We'll be on Moon Base 2," said Galvatron.

"Yes my lord," said Cyclonus, bowing down.

Galvatron and the other mechs transformed and flew off to the second moon. Cyclonus waited before bringing Burnah to the campsite. He started the fire up and laid Burnah close to it. Then he went to the waterfall and looked behind it. Hot Rod shivered hard and struggled to stay awake. Cyclonus took the youngling and brought him to the fire. Hot Rod got as close as he dared and warmed up. He saw Cyclonus tending to Burnah, but there was nothing he could do without a medic.

"I have to take him to a medic," Cyclonus said.

"Who are you? What happened to Burnah? Is he going to be alright?" Hot Rod asked.

"My name is Cyclonus. My master is Galvatron, who wants you to turn into his soldier. I was infected by Dark Energon and now I have to serve him until I find a way out of his control. Your teacher was attacked by him. He refused to tell where were hidden," said Cyclonus.

"I can contact my carrier to get grandcarrier over here. He's the best medic on Cybertron," said Hot Rod.

"Do that. Burnah needs help fast or else he's going to die," said Cyclonus.

Hot Rod contacted his carrier and sire and told them the situation. Optimus told him to bring Burnah to the hospital so that Ratchet could get him fixed. Cyclonus heard Hot Rod and picked him up carefully.

"Can you transform yet?" Cyclonus asked.

"No not yet. Burnah didn't want me to get an alt mode until later," said Hot Rod.

"Alright, climb up and hang on tight," Cyclonus said.

Hot Rod climbed up onto Cyclonus' back and clung on tight. The purple seeker activated his thrusters and flew off towards Iacon. Hot Rod instructed him to Ratchet's hospital. Once Cyclonus landed, he ran inside, calling for help. Hot Rod saw his grandcarrier and got him. Ratchet brought up a gurney and took Burnah back to have surgery. Hot Rod waited on Cyclonus' lap, waiting for the news on his mentor.

"Something's on your mind," said Cyclonus. "And it isn't just about Burnah being injured."

"When I'm around him, my spark feels strange. It would skip a beat and seems attracted to his," said Hot Rod. "Do you know what that might mean?"

Cyclonus laughed loudly, startling the youngling.

"What you are feeling is a connection to him. It could mean that a bond is forming or he's meant to be your sparkmate," said Cyclonus.

"My sparkmate?" Hot Rod asked. "But I'm too young to have one. I don't even know what sparkmates do besides love each other and kiss. I don't even know how they get sparklings."

Cyclonus laughed again and rubbed Hot Rod's helm.

"You truly are so innocent," said Cyclonus. "I won't say anything to you. You can let your grandcarrier and creators do that."

"Alright," said Hot Rod.

Ratchet came out with a smile. Hot Rod hugged him and smiled back. Cyclonus stayed sitting, not knowing what to do. He felt a longing in his spark as the two interacted.

"How is he grandcarrier?" asked Hot Rod.

"He'll be fine. I would say he can get back to training you within a few days. He lost a lot of energon, but nothing vital was hit," said Ratchet.

"Can I go see him?"

"Have Knock Out take you. I need to speak with someone," said Ratchet.

"Ok. Thanks grandcarrier. I'll see you later," said Hot Rod and ran to the desk to get Knock Out.

Ratchet shook his helm. His attention turned back to Cyclonus, who still sat there. He sat down next to him and studied him. Cyclonus shifted and turned his gaze away.

"Cyclonus?" Ratchet asked after a while.

"Yes," Cyclonus answered.

"How? You were-"

"Don't. It is a nightmare enough thinking about it," Cyclonus interrupted.

"He's still worried about you," said Ratchet after a moment. "And your son is amazing."

"My son?" Cyclonus questioned.

"Yes. Tailgate had a healthy mechling," said Ratchet. "A wonderful mech now. He's strong like you, but still messes around like Tailgate."

"I bet he is," said Cyclonus, but knew he couldn't return to his family without endangering them. "Sadly I cannot return to them. I am infected with Dark Energon and controlled by Galvatron, who seeks Hot Rod to use his power to help free Unicron. If I were to return, I could endanger their lives. I could never do that."

"Dark Energon?" Ratchet asked. "Oh my. We have to extract it immediately. It can drive your spark wild and eventually kill you."

"I know. But there is no way to get rid of it," said Cyclonus.

"Let me try. I've dealt with it before," said Ratchet. "Come on, it's time you go back to Tailgate. He needs you badly."

Ratchet lead Cyclonus out of the waiting room and into an operation room. First Aid was there waiting with the equipment that Ratchet requested. Cyclonus doubted that he could be saved, but he was willing to let him try if there was a chance that he could be saved.

~~~000

Tailgate laid down on his berth. His Cybercrosis symptoms came back a few weeks after Cyclonus was shot down and never found. His carrying term was difficult for him to do anything. Luckily First Aid and his team was with him, including Ratchet and his family. But now his spark felt empty without his mate there with him. His spark was weak and needed an extra boost, but only his mate could do that since they were bonded. Now if they weren't, then that's a whole different story. A knock came from the front door, but Tailgate couldn't move to answer. He was expecting his son that day to help him around the house. The door opened and Getaway waltzed right in.

"I told you I won't go out with you, nor do I want your help," said Tailgate.

"Oh but come on Tailgate. Cyclonus isn't around anymore. He's most likely dead," said Getaway.

"He isn't dead. And even if he was I still won't go out with you," said Tailgate.

"Fine. But I'll be back," said Getaway and left.

Tailgate sighed. The mech was trying to get him ever since he first laid optics on him. Yeah it was before he bonded to Cyclonus, but Tailgate didn't love Getaway. He loved Cyclonus and nothing could change that.

~~~ few days later

Burnah was up and about, Hot Rod always by his side. Optimus sent Hot Rod away to go play with his sisters and twin while he and Megatron talked to Burnah.

"Hot Rod is in danger," said Burnah. "A mech name Galvatron is after him for his power. Now I don't know what he means by that, but there is no way I'm letting that happen."

"Hot Rod did do something after you died," said Optimus. "His optics turned white and he floated up before beating Unicron and stowing him away into the bottle. He didn't show any mercy and his power faded away."

"Galvatron must of known about his power and craves it," said Burnah. "We must protect him."

"We need to take him somewhere where he won't be found. And this power must be controlled. If he gets out of control, then it could be trouble," said Megatron.

"I can keep him with me and teach him to control his power. I did the same with Soundwave when he couldn't control his telepathic powers. He kept hearing everyone's thoughts and couldn't control it. We can have Soundwave help us with his training," said Burnah.

"I'll contact him tomorrow," said Megatron. He turned his helm to where the children were.

"I'll go feed the femmes," said Optimus.

"Megatron, we must act quickly. I'm sure you heard of the ex-Decepticon Cyclonus right?" asked Burnah.

"Of course. He was one of the best. He fell in love with a neutral who later became an Autobot with Ultra Magnus' help," said Megatron.

"He's with Galvatron, but he's been infected by Dark Energon. He is being forced to follow Galvatron and Unicron," said Burnah.

"And he was purged of it," said Ratchet, walking into the room, Cyclonus on his tail.

"Welcome Ratchet, Cyclonus," said Megatron.

"Where's Orion?" asked Ratchet.

"He went to go feed the femmes," Megatron answered.

"I shall wait then. We need to find Tailgate. He and Cyclonus have been separated for far too long," said Ratchet. "And I'm sure that Cyclonus would like to meet his son."

"Ah yes I remember the little mech. He was so feisty and serious when he wasn't enjoying himself and having fun," said Megatron.

"Yes he was," said Ratchet.

"It's good to see you Megatron," said Cyclonus.

"Likewise Cyclonus. Please sit down. Optimus should be back soon," said Megatron. "Then we can look to see where your mate is."

~~~000

Tailgate heard the door again and knew his son was home. He smiled as his son's larger frame walked into the berthroom. His son sat down and kissed his helm. Tailgate retracted his mask and sipped at the energon that was offered to him before he went to sleep.

"Rest well carrier."


	15. Chapter 15

"Get back here Hot Rod!" Burnah shouted.

"No!" Hot Rod shouted back.

The mechling ran like crazy. His body glowed when Burnah informed him that he was going to stay away from his family with no contact at all. Hot Rod didn't like the idea and just ran around like the devil was on his heels. Burnah sighed and started to chase him around. His body was still recovering so it made it harder. Burnah stopped and fell to the ground, groaning and clutching his chest. His breaths were ragged and labored. Hot Rod stopped and ran back.

"Burnah are you alright?" asked Hot Rod.

"Got you now," said Burnah, grabbing Hot Rod.

"Hey no fair. You tricked me," Hot Rod whined.

"I was starting to hurt and you just came to me. I didn't think you cared so much," said Burnah.

"Of course I do. Cyclonus even told me that you'd be my-"

Hot Rod stopped and covered his mouth. He looked away in shame. He couldn't tell Burnah. It could ruin what they had between each other. Burnah sat down and turned Hot Rod's helm towards him, making him look into his optics.

"Your what Hot Rod?" Burnah asked. Hot Rod muttered something. "What?"

"I said sparkmate," Hot Rod said a bit louder.

"I see. Hot Rod I must say that I have thought about what the feeling in my spark. I have come to conclusion that you are to be my mate also," said Burnah.

"Really?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes really. Once you are older and of age, I will bond with you," said Burnah.

"But... I don't even know how to bond or have a family with you or even how to kiss properly," Hot Rod protested.

"I'll teach you everything but not right now. You have to get your things and say goodbye before we leave. Your creators want you safe until this Galvatron is taken care of," said Burnah.

Hot Rod really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. He didn't want to worry his creators if Galvatron did get him. Hot Rod got home and saw that all of team Prime and former Decepticons were there. He smiled when he saw Skylar staring at Knock Out's and Breakdown's son, Highturn. Soundwave was also there with Blaster, their cassetticons at their pedes and a small red femme in Soundwave's arms. Hot Rod assumed the femme was their daughter. Burnah waited by the door with a few packed items.

"Be safe Hot Rod," said Ratchet, hugging him close.

"I will," said Hot Rod.

"I'll see you soon bro," said Alnilam.

Hot Rod waved goodbye. Burnah and Soundwave waited for him. Once Hot Rod steeled himself, he left with the silent mech and his teacher.

~~~000

Cyclonus stood outside of a small house. He stared at the door before knocking. He heard a few quiet swears before the door opened. A mech about his height stood there, looking at him oddly.

"Yes?" the mech asked.

"Does Tailgate live here?" asked Cyclonus, keeping his voice steady.

"Yes he does. Why?" asked the mech.

"I need to speak with him. It is... vital that I do," said Cyclonus.

The mech motioned him in. Cyclonus stepped in and shut the door behind him. The mech took him to a berthroom. His breath hitched a bit when he saw his mate laying there, reading a datapad. The minibot turned towards the two.

"Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked.

"It is I," said Cyclonus, stepping forward and falling to his knees, elbows resting next to his mate as he grabbed his servos. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I," said Tailgate. "But how? Last time I saw you, you were shot down and crashed. I begged Ultra Magnus to let me go look for you but he wouldn't allow it. He said you were dangerous and couldn't stay. I wanted so badly to go out, but Ratchet stopped me, saying I could endanger our son."

"Yes how is he?" asked Cyclonus.

"I am fine thank you very much," the mech said.

"Cy, I want you to meet your son, Octane," said Tailgate. "And I adopted one when he was found as a sparkling. I left him with Alpha Trion to train. His name is Smokescreen."

"Two?" asked Cyclonus. "I don't believe this."

"Well Smokescreen was found on a planet we passed by. He was scruffed up and hungry when Ratchet found the poor thing. I was in the medibay at the time to see how my spark was doing when I saw him. Ratchet said that he belonged to no one, so I took him in. Then when we got back to Cybertron, I took him to Alpha Trion to train while Octane and I left to a mission to help some neutrals. I haven't seen him since until Cybertron was rebuilt. He is mated to Bumblebee and already has twins, mech and femme. Their names are Orbit and Firefly," Tailgate told.

"I will meet them once you get stronger," said Cyclonus.

"Get some rest carrier. You're going to need it," said Octane.

~~~000

Hot Rod dragged his pedes along the ground. They had walked for almost the whole day. Soundwave stopped waited for Hot Rod to catch up. Burnah went back to Hot Rod and picked him up.

"Sleep Hot Rod. We are almost to the first resting spot," said Burnah.

Hot Rod nodded and curled up in Burnah's arms. The older mech walked back to Soundwave and they continued on their trek. They had a few more days travel before they finally reached a hidden cavern, deep within Cybertron. It was dark when the two finally made it. Burnah sat down and laid back against a rock with Hot Rod in his arms while Soundwave started up a fire.

"I'll take first watch," said Burnah. "Get some rest."

Soundwave nodded and laid down on his side. He fell asleep shortly, Burnah watching the burning flame. His servos stayed over Hot Rod to keep him warm. The mechling didn't move much, but did snuggle in closer to the warmth of his teacher. Burnah looked up at the sky, thinking about the nearing future. Galvatron was going to find Hot Rod no matter what, but they still tried to keep him safe. Burnah knew with Hot Rod's power, Galvatron would want it all to himself. But Hot Rod didn't know about his power.

"I'll make sure he doesn't find you Hot Rod," said Burnah, stroking his tiny helm.

Hot Rod woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. Soundwave was awake while Burnah still slept. Hot Rod got next to the fire to warm up from the chilly air. Soundwave offered him some energon, which he took gladly. Burnah didn't wake up until later on. He stretched and quickly drank his energon. The three made sure there was no sign before leaving. Each evening Hot Rod would get tired and either Soundwave or Burnah would carry him. It wasn't until they reached their final destination did something happen.

Burnah and Soundwave had set everything up. That's when the black mech got dizzy and leaned heavily against the wall of the cavern. He panted as a small wave of pain went through him. Soundwave got to his side and helped lean him up against a berth.

"Are you alright Burnah?" asked Soundwave.

"I'm not sure," Burnah panted. "I suddenly feel really ill. It's like I haven't had any energon for days."

Soundwave started up a fire and got Burnah close. The cloaked mech passed out. Hot Rod was still sleeping soundly in his makeshift berth. Soundwave got a cool rag from his subspace and placed it on Burnah's helm to try to help. He didn't know what was causing this, but it could be serious. He contacted Ratchet through a secure link.

"Check to see if he is injured in any way," said Ratchet. Soundwave checked and found something on Burnah's side.

"It looks like he has rust on his left side between his plating," Soundwave reported. "It doesn't look like regular rust either. It's too... brown and red."

"Cosmic rust," said Ratchet. "Don't touch it. I will come when I can. For now just keep him still and don't let Hot Rod near the spot either. Check on it daily and record it. I'll need to know everything when I arrive."

"I will Ratchet, don't worry," said Soundwave.

"Good. I'll be there in a few days once I get a break," said Ratchet.

Soundwave heard the line disconnect. He pulled up a blanket to Burnah's chin before laying down himself near Hot Rod, sensors alert of anything.

~~~000

Tailgate snuggled up close to his mate after a few rounds of much needed interfacing. Cyclonus held his mate close, never wanting to let go. They had also renewed their bond together, making Tailgate's spark stronger.

"So how did you survive?" Tailgate asked.

"After I was shot down I fell through the ground. I was in stasis for thousands of years until I was awoken by Dark Energon. Galvatron took over my mind and body, making me his loyal servant. I knew that I had to get back to you, but I didn't know how. The Dark Energon made it difficult to do anything," Cyclonus explained. "Ratchet was able to purge the dark matter from my body so that I might return to you."

"I'm glad he did," said Tailgate.

"And so am I love. It's been far too long," said Cyclonus, kissing the white and blue mech.

~~~000

"Soundwave, is Burnah alright?" asked Hot Rod.

"He will be fine in a few days. Ratchet is coming to fix him. And don't touch his left side. That's where the cosmic rust is," said Soundwave. "I'm going to go collect some energon. I'll be back in a while. Remember what I told you."

"Yes Soundwave," said Hot Rod.

Soundwave nodded and left. Burnah woke up shortly. Hot Rod took one of the last cubes and tilted Burnah's head, helping him drink the blue fuel.

"Thank you Hot Rod," said Burnah. "Where's Soundwave?"

"He went to go get more energon," said Hot Rod. "You just stay still. You need rest. I'll stay right by your side."

Burnah nodded and fell back into recharge. Hot Rod made himself comfortable and laid down on Burnah's right side. The cloaked mech seemed to smile when he felt the youngling close to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Burnah sighed in relief when Ratchet fixed his side. Hot Rod jumped up and down. His teacher was going to be fine with a little bit of recovery and energon. Soundwave thanked Ratchet and let the medic groundbridge away. Hot Rod got closer to Burnah and helped him drink up the blue fuel. Burnah thanked him and wrapped an arm around the young mechling.

"So do you think we can start once you are better?" asked Hot Rod.

"Of course Hot Rod," said Burnah.

"Good. I want to learn more," said Hot Rod.

~~~000

Optimus sat at his desk with a pile of datapads that still needed to get done. He checked the time and sighed. It was getting late, yet he needed to get these done tonight. His helm ached slightly with stress. A knock was heard on the door. Optimus looked up, puzzled as to why someone was there. He got up and opened the door, his face meeting a spiked servo. Optimus stumbled backwards and hit a wall. The femme that walked in knelt down in front of him. Optimus' vision blurred, but he can make out the green and pink frame of his attacker.

"You won't feel a thing," she whispered.

Optimus felt a pain in his neck. Everything went black to him. The femme quickly got to work. Before she left, she left notes around with different messages. She snuck away into the night.

~~~000

Megatron paced around the house. Optimus hadn't come home last night and he was starting to get worried. But he couldn't leave Alnilam and the twins at home. The silver mech called up Kup and asked him to come over just minutes before. Once the blue-green mech came, Megatron thanked him and left without a word. Kup was confused but didn't argue or question.

Megatron flew past the Hall of Records and to the building nearby. He ran in and headed straight for his mate's office. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and a few more officers taped off the area while medics rolled out a gurney in a rush. Megatron pressed himself up against the wall, sensing his mate on that gurney.

"Optimus," Megatron whispered.

"Quickly get some more energon over here."

"Keep that air tube in his mouth."

"His body isn't responding to anything we do."

The voices of the medics faded out. Megatron turned around in rage and went up to the black mech.

"Ironhide, what has happened here?! Why is Optimus injured?! Tell me!" Megatron shouted in rage.

"Megatron calm down. Optimus was attacked while he was working late. We don't know who or why yet. We found various messages laying around. They all connect in someway," said Ironhide. "Jazz and Prowl are working on it now. Go to the hospital. Optimus needs you right now."

Megatron nodded and rushed to the hospital. His spark raced with fear as he flew. His mate was injured by an unknown bot and no one knew why. At least for now. He would inform Kup of the situation when he arrived to the hospital. He may need to watch the children for a day or so. He arrived when the medics did and followed them to a room with a window. He stood there and watched as they worked.

"Please Primus, let Orion live," Megatron quietly prayed.

~~~000

"Ratchet, we need your help now. We have a mech that was attacked as of last night. He was found this morning and is in serious condition. We are on our way now," a medic said.

"I'll prepare emergency room 3," Ratchet replied back.

The orange and white mech got First Aid and Knock Out to help him prepare the room. As he waited, his mind raced with questions and thoughts. The medics arrived and wheeled the patient towards ER 3. Ratchet's spark raced when he saw his son in such a condition.

"Let's get to work," said Ratchet.


	17. Chapter 17

"First Aid get me an energon line," Ratchet requested.

"Right here," said First Aid, handing over the requested items.

Optimus flinched and twitched.

_"Hey there little fellow. Where are your creators?" Ironhide asked._

_"Left me," the small sparkling answered. "I'm really sick."_

_"Come here. I'll give you a good home," said Ironhide gently. "What's your name?"_

_"Orion Pax," the sparkling said._

_scene change_

_"Hello Ironhide. My name is Ratchet. So you found him," said Ratchet._

_"Yes I did. He said that he is sick," said Ironhide._

_"Well that is true. His medical file before he was abandoned says that he has a serious condition. I would suggest getting a medic to live in your home. Orion will remain like this the rest of his life, so it is recommended that a skilled medic stays," said Ratchet. "And I would like to be that medic. I helped bring him into the world."_

_"I'll give you my address. I would love for you to watch over Orion as he grows up," said Ironhide. Ratchet smiled gently._

_scene change_

_"Ratchet, do you like sire?" asked Orion after a year or so._

_"Why yes I do," said Ratchet._

_"Ota thank you," said Orion and left. He found his sire and jumped up into his arms. "Do you like Ratchet?"_

_"Of course I do Orion," said Ironhide._

_Orion hopped down. He went to the com link and contacted his two friends from school, Jazz and Prowl. They agreed to his plan and headed over. Orion got Ironhide in the same room as Ratchet. His friends had set everything up in a romantic way. Ratchet stood up and was going to ask Orion what he was doing. Ironhide tripped on something, a string Jazz set up, and fell on top of Ratchet, their lips touching together. Ironhide panicked and quickly got off of Ratchet._

_"I am so sorry. I tripped and well..." Ironhide trailed off._

_The door slammed shut and locked._

_"Orion, let us out now," said Ironhide._

_"Not a chance sire," said Orion. "Jazz and Prowl programmed it to unlock in 4 hours. You two have fun."_

_Ironhide scowled and lightly cursed his son. He turned back to Ratchet and kissed him. Ratchet was surprised, but didn't resist._

_"He set this all up. Might as well spend it wisely. I've always wanted to tell you that I love you," said Ironhide._

_"I love you too," said Ratchet._

_scene change_

_Ratchet hunched over Orion's body as he laid on his berth. Orion had suffered two attacks in a row and now needed to be on the life support Ratchet had brought when he first moved in. Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ultra Magnus, and Blurr gathered around at the end of the berth, all watching. Ironhide rubbed at his mate's back. Everyone knew one thing. Orion was dying. They knew that Orion didn't have much time left. He was going to die before he finished schooling. Orion knew this as well._

_When his health fell, he had requested of his creators to have his friends by his side when he passed. They couldn't refuse. It was at school that it happened. The teacher, Kup, had contacted Ratchet, who got him home as fast as he could, calling Ironhide from work. Now they were waiting for Primus to take their friend/son to free him from pain. Orion groaned and opened his optics. His friends got closer and smiled sadly at him._

_"Hey," Orion greeted._

_"Hey Orion," said Jazz. "How you feeling?"_

_"I've been better," Orion admitted._

_"You always seem to say that. I'm sure that you'll recover," said Prowl._

_"Thanks you guys," said Orion, and slipped back into recharge._

_"It's getting late. You 6 should get some sleep. I'll contact your creators and tell them that you're staying here," said Ironhide._

_"Alright 'Hide. C'mon you guys. There isn't much to do now," said Ultra Magnus. "I'm sure Ratchet will do everything to keep Orion with him. But if he does pass, then Orion will be in a better place, one free of pain. Indeed he is our friend, but if he must go, then he must."_

_The younglings filed out and into the large guest berthroom that had many smaller berths. They couldn't sleep, too worried if their friend will live or not._

_scene change_

_Megatronus walked Orion home after taking him out for a nice dinner. They had been dating for months now. Orion opened the door and gasped. His friends and family were gathered around. Megatronus knelt down on one knee and held out a small ring. Orion put his servos to his mouth._

_"Orion Pax, we have been going out for months. Will you bond with me after our meeting?" asked Megatronus._

_"Oh Megatronus YES!" Orion cried out._

Optimus woke up, feeling a breathing mask on him. His servo moved, but felt a weight on it. His attention was turned onto his mate, who was now looking at him with worry.

"How you feeling?" asked Megatron.

"I hurt," said Optimus.

"I bet. Prowl and Jazz are looking for the attacker now," said Megatron. "Ratchet says you should be able to leave in a few days."

A soft knock. Optimus looked to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack come in. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus followed.

"Heard you got attacked," said Wheeljack. "Wanted to see if you were alright. We already stopped by to see Photon. The kid's going great so far. Screamer's already left back to Vos."

"That's great to hear," said Optimus.

"Yeah, he's suppose to be able to leave in a few days or so," said Arcee.

"You get better Prime," said Bulkhead.


	18. Chapter 18

~~~moon

Gavlatron held the bottle close to his face, inspecting the black mist inside.

"With this, Cybertron will fall into evilness. But before I do release it, I want Megatron," said Galvatron. "And I want that traitor Cyclonus."

"Of course my Lord," said Scourge. "I shall bring both to you."

Galvatron turned his back to his followers, staring off towards Cybertron. His optics flashed and he smiled. Small arms wrapped around his waist. He turned and kissed the green and black femme.

"Hello Glyth," Galvatron greeted.

"Hey my big, strong mech. What you doing?" asked Glyth.

"Nothing much. Merely waiting for my chance to release the mist on Cybertron. Once Megatron and Cyclonus are in my grasp, I will release it," said Galvatron.

"Sounds good. I don't like traitors. Can I have some fun with Cyclonus when we get him?" asked Glyth.

"Sure love. Now, go get some rest. I'll shall call you when he arrives," said Galvatron.

~~~ few days later

"Hot Rod?" Burnah said softly. "Hot Rod it's time to wake up now."

Hot Rod groaned, not really wanting to get up yet. Burnah laughed and let Hot Rod sleep some more. It was early for training. Soundwave still slept even. Burnah kept the fire going and stroked his student's helm. He knew that soon Hot Rod would have to face Galvatron, alone. If Hot Rod did win, then Burnah would fall for the mech even more.

"Burnah, I love you," Hot Rod whispered, getting up.

"I love you too Hot Rod," said Burnah.

~~~000

Cyclonus struggled in Scourge's grasp. His mate laid unconscious on his side in their home. Octane hid in the closet, obeying his father's orders.

"Galvatron's expecting you Cyclonus," said Scourge.

"I don't wish to see him," said Cyclonus.

"Too bad. He still wants to see you. He has a... surprise waiting for you," said Scourge.

~~~later

"Good to see you again Cyclonus," Galvatron smirked.

"Go to the pit," Cyclonus growled. "I don't want to be part of your evilness anymore."

"Hmmm... I have other plans for you," said Galvatron. He turned towards his femme and held out a hand, which she took. "He's all yours dear."

Glyth smiled and took Cyclonus away to her lab. She wanted to try something out, a new virus. It attacked the processor and slowly deactivated it. Or at least that's what it was suppose to do. Glyth didn't know yet, due to her not having any test subjects.

Galvatron turned back when he saw three of Scourge's men come in with Megatron.

"Finally, it's time to release the mist," said Galvatron.

Galvatron opened the bottle and tipped it. A suction tube brought it down to the planet. The mist spread like wildfire, infecting everyone.

~~~ Cybertron

Wheeljack coughed roughly when he breathed in the strange mist. He felt something snap. Suddenly he wasn't him anymore. He growled and started destroying things. His mate and children joined in, also being infected. Everyone slowly turned into a feral beast that destroyed everything. Fires burned and buildings fell. Even Optimus wasn't immune to it.

~~~ underground

Burnah looked up to the surface. Something wasn't right. It was like evil was everywhere. Soundwave noticed it too.

"Something's not right Soundwave. Cybertron is endanger," said Burnah.

"What does that mean?" asked Hot Rod.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," said Burnah.

~~~ moon

Galvatron smiled when Scourge came in with a hooded mech. The seeker ripped it off, revealing Alpha Trion. Galvatron stroked the older mech's face in mock kindness.

"So glad you can join us Trion. I was just watching Cybertron being infected. Well everyone on Cybertron," said Galvatron.

"What have you done?" asked Alpha Trion.

"Me? Oh I just released this mist I found," said Galvatron. "It turns everyone feral and to their darkest side."

"You are sick," said Alpha Trion.

"Yes I am. Now, sit back and enjoy the show," said Galvatron, patting the older mech's cheek. "Scourge, make sure he's secure."

~~~000

Burnah, Soundwave, and Hot Rod stood in the burning streets of Iacon. They went to the hospital to go see if there was survivors. Hot Rod spotted his carrier and ran up to him. Optimus turned and smacked Hot Rod into a wall.

"Hot Rod, that is not Optimus anymore. Something's happened to all of Cybertron," said Burnah.

"What do you think happened?" asked Soundwave.

"I'm not sure yet. Hot Rod, Soundwave, go up to the moon where Alpha Trion is. He should know what's going on," said Burnah.

"I won't leave you," Hot Rod refuse.

"Hot Rod go now. It isn't safe here. I need to try to stop this," said Burnah. He saw Ratchet, Wheeljack, Kup, Blaster, and Bumblebee appear behind Optimus, all looking at them with hunger in their optics. Their optics shined bright pink. "Go now!"

Hot Rod nodded and left with Soundwave. He looked back and saw his carrier latch onto his mentor and bite him with fangs that suddenly appeared. Burnah looked at him and pointed after throwing the Prime off. The others latched on and brought him down, puncturing their fangs into him. Burnah lost consciousness. He saw Hot Rod and Soundwave heading off. He smiled and wished Hot Rod luck.

~~~000

"Soundwave, do you think he will be alright?" asked Hot Rod.

"I'm sure Burnah will be fine. He is a tough one," said Soundwave.

"I just hope so. Also to help carrier and everyone else. They didn't look right," said Hot Rod. "Look there's the moon."

Soundwave and Hot Rod looked around. Soundwave realized that this was Galvatron's base. A scream pierced through the air, followed by pleading. Hot Rod and Soundwave followed the noise, keeping to the dark. In a room was Cyclonus, gripping his helm in pain. Megatron struggled against his bonds, trying to help the pained mech.

"Excellent work my dear Glyth. You do truly have talent," Galvatron praised.

"Awe you're just saying that," said Glyth.

"It's true. What do you think Megatron?" Galvatron asked.

"I think you're both going to the pit once I'm done with you," Megatron growled.

"I don't think so. I do have the cure for what's happening on Cybertron. But once dawn hits, the effects will be irreversible. So now everyone belongs to me, including your hot mate. I think I'll just ravage him senseless until he can walk properly," said Galvatron. "I'll even let you in on the fun my love."

"Hmm... sounds like fun," said Glyth.

"You both disgust me," said Megatron.

"Don't get them riled up Megatron," said Alpha Trion.

Hot Rod just wanted to in there and kill the mech that threatened his carrier. Soundwave stopped him. Hot Rod turned towards the slender mech, but spotted someone coming towards them. He pointed it out to Soundwave.

"Burnah," Hot Rod said, seeing the mech step into the light. "I'm so glad you're alri-"

Hot Rod flew into the room. Galvatron smiled at the mechling at his feat. Burnah came in, his optics pink and fangs in his mouth. Hot Rod got up and groaned, looking towards his teacher. He noticed he looked like the others on their planet.

"Oh no, not you too," said Hot Rod.

"Ah, Burnah. So glad you could join us. See Megatron, if you're bitten by one infected or inhale the mist, the results are the same," said Galvatron.

"Burnah snap out of it," Hot Rod demanded.

Burnah just growled and charged towards the mechling. Hot Rod got into a fighting stance. He really didn't want to fight, but he must. Besides, Soundwave was with him.

"I'm sorry Burnah, but I must take you down until I can help cure you," Hot Rod muttered to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

"Burnah please stop. I don't want to hurt you," Hot Rod said, dodging punches and kicks, deflecting them with his own.

Burnah didn't let up at all. Hot Rod backflipped and charged forward to get a hit on his teacher. The mech gave the younger mech everything he had. Hot Rod couldn't block the attacks after a while. Soundwave sent out waves to distract Burnah before turning back and trying to release Megatron. Galvatron just sat down on his throne, Glyth sitting on his lap.

"You know, Alpha Trion would be fun in the berth," Glyth suggested. "Yeah he's old, but I heard that he still has all his seals."

"Hmm... maybe after the show. I still want to watch," said Galvatron.

Glyth just kissed the mech and turned her attention back to the fight. Scourage was offlined, Soundwave standing over him with energon stained hands. Hot Rod skidded across the ground, stopping just a mere few feet from Galvatron's throne. His body was already broken, leaking precious energon. Burnah turned towards Soundwave in time to see him latch onto him. Burnah grabbed Soundwave and held him tightly. His fangs dug into Soundwave's shoulder.

"Burnah, put him down now," Hot Rod commanded, struggling to stay on his pedes. "I said put him down!"

Burnah felt Soundwave go limp before throwing him towards Megatron and Alpha Trion. Cyclonus, through the pain in his helm, crawled over to Soundwave to check him. The visored mech didn't move, or respond to anything. Hot Rod just stood still, watching Cyclonus trying to get Soundwave to respond to anything. Angry, Hot Rod attacked Burnah, only to be knocked into Cyclonus. Soundwave got up and just looked at Hot Rod before attacking him. His visor was half missing, revealing pink optics.

"You too," Hot Rod mumbled. Burnah walked up and threw him again. Burnah extended a blade from his hand, ready to kill Hot Rod. "Burnah, don't please."

Burnah just smiled and brought his servo down. Galvatron grabbed Burnah's wrist just before the blade could do any damage. Burnah looked up at the mech.

"I think I will handle it from here Burnah," Galvatron said.

"Of course," Burnah said, grabbing a remote on Galvatron's hip. He tossed it to Soundwave and punched the warlord.

"You... you tricked me," Galvatron snarled, hitting Burnah across the room in his anger. Soundwave let his tentacles grab Hot Rod, who was now on the verge of consciousness.

"Great work Burnah," said Soundwave. "The plan worked perfectly. You're going to have to tell us later how you weren't infected."

"Free Megatron and Alpha Trion. They need to get pure energon mist to the surface to undue the effects of the dark mist," said Burnah. "We don't have much time left."

Megatron fell to his knees with Alpha Trion when the bonds released. Soundwave crushed the remote and turned to tend to Hot Rod. Megatron crawled his way to his son, checking if he was still alive. He breathed in relief when Hot Rod twitched and moved. He looked at Alpha Trion, who grabbed another bottle that glowed. He went over and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Come on Alpha. The planet needs us," said Megatron. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Burnah got up and told the two to hurry. Dawn was approaching quickly and if they didn't hurry, then all of Cybertron would be doomed once again to destruction. Galvatron's optics flared brightly, having been denied his prizes. Then he remembered a story of Alpha Trion and Burnah being connected. He smiled, knowing they had to go to the surface and down to the core to spread the mist. It was going to dangerous, and he knew that there was spirits of those who once protected Cybertron to bring Alpha Trion with them. And if Alpha Trion died, then so did Burnah.

"This is it. This is where you finally die Galvatron," Burnah snarled.

"Oh I hardly doubt it. It looks like you did some damage to your student. He just may die, if I'm not careful," Galvatron taunted.

"You will not touch him at all," Burnah said heatedly.

"Oh but I just might. I guess you have to stop me don't you," Galvatron said.

Burnah had enough and charged towards the mech. Galvatron slid into a defensive stance, waiting for the punch.

~~~000

Alpha Trion and Megatron carefully made their way to the core of Cybertron. It seemed like the older mech knew the dangers of possibly dying. He still went forward, determined to free the Cybertronian race from Galvatron's control. Megatron found a way in, and lead Alpha Trion there. They were encountered by the previous protector, Zeta Prime. Alpha Trion was struck in the chest from a blast of energy, knocking him into a wall. He didn't get back up for a while, Megatron facing the old Prime.

"What do you think you're doing here Trion. You know the risks and yet you still come," Zeta said.

"We are saving our race from evil. Please let us through Zeta. We must hurry," said Alpha Trion.

"You shall not pass," said Zeta, blocking the way.

"It's hard to believe you were a protector of Cybertron," Megatron scoffed. "You won't let us save the race."

Alpha Trion struggled to stay standing. He grabbed Megatron's servo and ran past the spirit. They kept running, dodging the blasts that nearly hit them. Alpha Trion was starting to grow weaker and slower. His spark was fading away. His body shuddered and faded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when the sequel to this one will be or what it will be called. Thanks for reading.

Zeta Prime did not let up on the old Prime. Alpha Trion tried to fight it, but it was proving to be difficult. Megatron threw one of Alpha's arms over his shoulder and dragged him towards the center of the planet. Blasts of energy struck the ground around them. When they arrived, more of the former Primes appeared, blocking the path. Alpha collapsed, unable to continue on. His body continued to fade away. He handed the bottle over and pointed to a hole in the floor.

"You... you must hurry Megatron," said Alpha.

"I can't just leave you," said Megatron.

"You have to. All of Cybertron is depending on this cure," said Alpha Trion. "You must do this."

Megatron nodded and fought his way to the hole. He blocked out the ancient bot's screams of pain as the others attacked. He poured the bottle's content into the planet and waited. The ground beneath them glowed brightly, spreading the cure.

"We did it Alpha!" Megatron rejoiced.

~~~000

"By now it is too late to cure anyone," said Galvatron.

Burnah breathed heavily, damaged pretty badly. He glanced at Soundwave and Hot Rod, smiling at them. He sent Soundwave a message, telling them to get to the planet. He knew they were cured. Burnah attacked Galvatron again, striking him over and over again. Soundwave took Hot Rod down, not even waiting for the older mech.

Glyth latched herself onto Burnah, injuring him further. Burnah threw her off, killing the femme quickly. Before Galvatron could react, he too, was stabbed and killed. Burnah breathed in deeply, the battle finally over. He had won. The cloaked mech ran out and to an extra ship, heading back towards the surface. Cybertronians everywhere were confused on what was going on. They didn't remember anything. Burnah quickly caught up with Hot Rod, the young mechling rejoicing. His creators met up with them, Hot Rod hugging them.

"Mom, dad, we did it! Cybertron is saved. We beat Galvatron and rescued everyone," Hot Rod chittered.

"Well done young Hot Rod, Soundwave, and Burnah. You helped save our planet from chaos," said Alpha Trion, leaning against Megatron for support.

"I do not remember what happened, but I know that the danger has passed. The Matrix is not giving off warnings," said Optimus. "Hot Rod, go find your siblings. They must be afraid."

"Alright," Hot Rod said, jumping down to find his siblings.

~~~000

"Dude, what took you so long? We've been waiting for like, ever," Miko complained, the humans finally arriving.

"Sorry Miko. We've been caught up in something. Things had to be delayed," Bulkhead apologized.

"Well... when does the party start? I'm so stoked for it," Miko demanded.

Bulkhead groaned and went after his human. He would take her to the main party. Everyone else was already there. Well besides Arcee and Bumblebee, who took their humans. Optimus and Megatron greeted each human, welcoming them to the planet. Miko asked questions to all sorts of bots around, mainly her partner and Wheeljack.

The party went on throughout the night. Hot Rod sat outside, watching the moons and stars. Burnah came out, sitting next to the smaller frame. Hot Rod leaned into his side, smiling widely. Burnah stroked his helm, glad that the danger has passed.

"We did it Burnah. We can live in peace again," Hot Rod said.

"Indeed. Why aren't you inside with the others?" Burnah asked.

"I like it out here. It's quiet and the sky is perfect to look at," Hot Rod answered. "I can't wait until I grow up. Then I can do more things, and be with you."

"That is true. But for now, enjoy your youngling years. You will miss them if you grow up too fast," said Burnah.

The two sat together, staring up at the sky. Cyclonus watched them with a smile. He felt his mate nearby and turned to him. Tailgate leaned into Cyclonus' side, the two of them sitting near the window sill. Tailgate called his sons over, introducing them to their sire that they never met. Cyclonus felt happy for the first time in years. Cybertron was truly a paradise now. He didn't know what the future held, but it could only be good things.


End file.
